This Means War!
by The Awesome One
Summary: With the war over and without the adventures of the Golden Trio, Hogwarts has become incredibly boring. This leaves Hermione and Draco to make their own fun. Will childish pranks turn into something more? GREAT FOR A LAUGH!
1. The start of it all

Hermione was sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. This particular compartment was larger than the rest. Being that it was the Heads Compartment. It had two plush love seats with a table at each side. Hermione was starting to get bored being all alone in the compartment. As if reading her mind, in came Malfoy. He shot her a glare, and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

It wasn't a fight but it couldn't be classified as a civilized conversation either, after all who can have a civilized conversation with only two words?

Hermione didn't like the uncomfortable silence that followed. She was about to say something but Mcgonagall walked into the compartment.

"Well, I guess we should get down to business." she said. "As you know you will be sharing a common room.."

At this Hermione and Draco both groaned.

"...You will also share a bathroom, but of course will have two separate bedrooms."

She went on for about another fifteen or twenty minutes about their responsibilities. Finally she left, but not before telling them they needed to discuss their responsibilities and plan a schedule to make their rounds around the castle.

They stared at each other before turning their heads to look out the window.

Draco was having a bad day, now hearing all his head duties he doubted that he still wanted the position. He hadn't even wanted to come to school this year, but in the end it was the best decision. His father was killed in the war and his mother usually stayed in her room. He would have been home-schooled by his mother but the manor was big and empty and spending days alone with his mother could get boring.

Hermione was having an equally bad day. Her parents had just barely escaped a death eater attack during the war, and now they were always paranoid about her safety. She thought that they were going to put her in a bubble. They didn't want her to go to school, but eventually they gave in, but not before Hermione gave them the 'school is very important for my future' speech. Of course they came back with the 'If you have a future speech'. But here she was so everything worked out ok.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco. "Well, should plan out our schedule and get it over with or what?" he asked obviously annoyed. He was always annoyed with someone. Even during the war, he fought on the good side, along with almost all the Slytherins. He was still upset about something. And she thought she knew. Draco played a big part in destroying Voldemort. He told Harry, Dumbledore and most of the Order were Voldemort was hiding. He led them all the way there, killing Death Eaters along the way. Draco got barely any credit for his act. It's not as if he wanted to be as famous as "The Wonder Boy" but he wanted a little credit. All he got was his name in small print at the bottom of the Daily Prophet, while the story was all about how _Harry_ found Voldemort's hideout.

"Granger, I know I'm incredibly good-looking but can you please sop staring. You freaking the hell out of me!" He snapped.

She hadn't realized that she had been staring.

"Sorry" She mumbled blushing a deep shade of red. She coughed trying to hide her embarrassment.

Draco smirked. There was something about the way she looked when she was embarrassed. It was well ...amusing.

He decided that he was going to make her look like that as often as he could.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Well when do you think we should make our rounds?"

"Um...probably on Fridays, let the stupid prefects deal with not getting enough sleep on school days" he said with a smirk.

He saw the look on her face: she was about to tell him off, but then a look of realization came over her. He was shocked at what she said.

"Good Idea"

The rest of the ride they spent talking about the other prefect schedules as well as some of the things they were suppose to plan as the Heads.

When the train ride was over Hermione and Draco climbed into there separate carriages and continued there ride to Hogwarts.

**Hermione's Carriage **

Hermione sat in a carriage with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ron and Harry were currently talking about Quiditch.

"So..." whispered Ginny. "what do you think of Malfoy being Head Boy?"

"Well he does deserve it, his grades are second best to me and..." Hermione was rudely interrupted by Ginny.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah but what do you think about sharing a room with him **ALL **year?" She nudged her a little to get her point across.

"Well I'm not exactly looking forward to it, but I'll manage." She whispered back not getting the blatantly obvious point Ginny was trying to tell her.

"No, no, no, no, no that's not what I mean." She mumbled. Then, sighing loudly, she turned to look out the window shaking her head in the process.

Hermione knew what Ginny meant and silently contemplated the thought that Draco and her were actually going to share a common room for the _whole_ year. It didn't seem bad...but it didn't seem good either. There were some rumors about Draco. (The rumors came mostly from Lavender and Pavarti so she didn't really trust them) But he did act like the 'playboy' type of guy.

Then there was also the fact that he was extremely hot, although she would never admit that to anyone (Not even herself.) She wandered if he would walk around in boxers or something. The mental image sent shivers down her spine. She shook her head and looked out the window, they would be at Hogwarts soon.

**Draco's Carriage **

Draco was bored. He sat in a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy -who was currently edging her way closer to Draco trying desperately hard to sit on his lap. Fed up with Pansy he got up and sat across from her next to Blaise. Pansy huffed in defeat and settled for looking out the window, every once in a while she snuck a glance at Draco (only to find he wasn't looking back.)

Blaise nudged Draco with his elbow "Hey" he said " So Granger's head girl?"

Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Duh" he said as if it was very obvious that Granger would be Head girl and really it was. "It's Hermione Granger, bookworm, know-it-all, human dictionary...well it's Granger of course she got head girl."

"She doesn't look to bad Draco, and she's really feisty. I mean you should know that with all the fights you two get into. She's kind of sexy when she's all riled up." he finished with a dazed look and a lopsided grin on his face.

Draco smirked and thought of the same thing.

Inside the Great Hall first years were being sorted. There were many new Gryffindors , and Hermione was pleased about that.

She kept sneaking glances at Draco, he didn't look very happy. He sat in the middle of Pansy and Crabbe. Then again who could be happy sitting in the middle of those two. The only thing worse would be to sit in the middle of Pansy and another Pansy.

She shook her head and contemplated what her new room would look like.

Draco groaned and pushed away Pansy's hand for the thousandth time.

"Stop touching me Parkinson, your getting on my nerves!" Draco nearly shouted. Pansy slouched in her seat with a pout forming on her face.

Draco couldn't wait to see his new room.

Please Please Please Please Please Review. If I don't get enough reviews I won't update. And there is a lot of funny stuff to come..


	2. Getting settled in Not

**hermionemalfoy18- I'm going to try to update as fast as I can on each chapter. I promise I won't leave you hanging.**

**Miranda- It wouldn't be a good story if Draco didn't walk around half naked now would it?**

**To my anonymous reviewer- Thank you for your review, I appreciate it.**

**NeVeRmInD2- Thank you for your review! It will get interesting, so keep reviewing.**

**babyraccoon2- Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**Katerina-I like stories when Draco is on the good side too.**

**yanely1167-Don't worry I'll update ASAP!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing are you happy now...nothing!**

**Now.. to the story.**

When the feast was over Mcgonagall took both Draco and Hermione to their dorm.

Hermione tries to remember the way their but after about the 5th or 6th turn she gave up and followed Mcgonagall.

Draco remained quiet during the little walk. He snuck a few looks at Granger when she wasn't looking. _Hmmm She's really changed, not bad _he thought.

When they got to the dorm the portrait was a picture of a girl around their age, she wore a long, dark blue, velvet dress. The top of it was like a corset and the sleeves were long and belled out. Her hair was curly brown and came down to the middle of her back. Her almond eyes were rimed with dark eyeliner and she had eyelashes that went on for miles. She looked oddly like Hermione. However she did have a long Boa Constrictor wrapped around her arm, and it slithered up around her neck to her other arm.

Draco looked impressed.

"Meet Kara, she will be your portrait for the remainder of the year." Said Mcgonagall. "Kara will choose a password for you," she then looked at Kara and said "Well Kara..."

Kara looked from Draco to Hermione before saying "ensemble à temps" in a thick French accent.

Mcgonagall looks at Kara with a surprised expression on her face. She shook it off and turned to the two Head students.

"Well I'll leave you to it. As you know there are no classes tomorrow so the students can get settled into their rooms. The house elves have put away your belongings for you. So good night." With that she walked briskly down the hallway.

"Welcome to your new home" said Kara. With that the portrait swung open and Draco and Hermione stepped in.

Inside was a marvelous site. The common room itself was huge. To the left of the room there was a huge fireplace. Across from the fireplace were two black leather couches facing each other. Large leather chairs were scattered around. Some by the fireplace some by the windows. Their were two desks on the other side of the room. One for Draco and one for Hermione. Their was also there own private little kitchen with only the necessities in it. Their were two sets of stairs that led to each of their bedrooms.

Once they were both done ogling the room. They set out to ogle their rooms.

Hermione's room was decorated in red and gold. Their was a subtle red on the wall. Their was a gold vine painted on the walls around the edges. Her bed was _huge. _It was a four poster bed with red see-through hangings. She even had her own personal library. _Oh it's so perfect!_ It went to the ceiling and had a ladder to get to the top. Next to it was her desk. Complete with parchment, quills, and ink.

She changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Draco's room was exactly like Hermione's, with exception to the colors. His room was green, black, and silver. He smiled at the darkness of the room. _Kind of has that homey feeling. _

He too slipped into his pajama pants and went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up at 8:00 sharp. She gathered her clothes for the day and headed of to shower.

When she was done she dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a white belt. And a light pink long sleeve shirt. She magically dried her hair, and made sure that it didn't get frizzy. Instead it laid in soft curls down her back. Satisfied she went down to the common room to read before breakfast.

When Draco woke up it was about 9:30. He stretched, cursing the sunlight, and pushed the covers off. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, kicking the remaining covers off his feet, and stood up. His stomach growled. He decided he would shower after he had some food.

Hermione was starting to get hungry do she stood up, book-marked the page, and headed off towards their little kitchen.

She looked in the fridge for something to drink. Orange juice. She closed the fridge and jumped. A shirtless Malfoy stood before her. _Oh My God, when did he get here, Oh My God, not the thing to focus on. He has no shirt on. No stop it don't look. Say something!_

"Malfoy" she breathed "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Right" he said not interested. Instead he took the orange juice from her and walked over to the counter. He poured some in two glasses, and handed her one.

"Thanks" She mumbled. "yeah" he mumbled back.

He sauntered over to the couch and sat right where she had been sitting. He even picked up her book. "'Hogwarts: A History'" he chuckled "Haven't you like memorized this book yet?"

"No you git...this is the extended copy." she said in her usual know-it-all voice. He just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

She huffed and sat down next to him.(not to close though) _Wow! I mean what a jerk. He can't even put a shirt on or something._

"You can stare, I'm used to it." he said nonchalantly. "what?" she asked.

"You can stare at me, girls do it all the time. Why should you be any different?" he smirked.

"I wasn't staring!" she said outraged for the ridiculously correct statement.

"Actually, I didn't say you **_were, _**I said you **_could._**" He smirked again. _Damn it!_

She scoffed and picked her book back up as he finished his orange juice.

Just then Crookshanks jumped up in her lap. Draco choked a little on his orange juice, before climbing onto the armrest of the couch. He pointed at Crookshanks and said "What the _hell _is _that!_!

"My cat: Crookshanks." she answered nuzzling her nose into his fur.

"_That _is a cat? It looks like Pansy rolled in fur!" He said

She tried not to laugh, but that was one of the funniest thing she had ever heard. Draco heard her giggle a little, and smirked to himself.

Crookshanks walked off Hermione's lap and onto Draco's.(who was now sitting on the couch and not the arm rest) He hesitantly petted his head. As soon as he did, Crookshanks purred loudly. He relaxed a little and continued to pet him.

He took this time to observe Hermione. She had her feet tucked under her and was resting on the opposite arm rest. She didn't look too bad. _Now, what should I do to ruin that good mood of hers? _he thought with a smirk.

"I'm sorry... Is Crookshanks in the way of my lovely chest?" he said sweetly. Her face reddened and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't want to look at your chest!" She tried not to yell. "Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to because you ego would be in the way!" She yelled. She snatched Crookshanks and went to read in her room.

Draco smiled at her retreating back. She was really amusing when she was angry. _This year is going to be a good one. _

Then he went to take a shower.

I told you I would update as fast as I could. Thank you for all your reviews, but I still want more.. They make me feel good!


	3. Put me Down!

**Sex-goddess1432- I hope you will be a regular reviewer!**

**OnELoVeFORyooh- I promise I will try to read some of your stories, but I haven't been reading many stories at all, because of school and working on my story. But I will try!**

**babyraccoon2- Thank you! I'm not French, but I take French in school. So I only know a little. I'm hoping to put more French in my story though. You'll have to tell me if I get things right. Thanks again, and keep reviewing!**

**Hermionemalfoy18- Not all chapters are going to be up that fast, but I'll try me best. My motivation is all your wonderful reviews!**

**Miranda- Trust me, there will be many more chapters with a half naked (maybe all naked) Draco in them.**

**I would here by like to apologize for the many spelling mistakes in my story. I rush to get the story up so you guys can read it. We all make mistakes. I just make more than others.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

The first week of classes went by fast. Most of the Professors spent the week reviewing what they did last year.

Hermione was just getting back from Care of Magical Creatures (which was her last class of the day) When she remembered she had to get her potions book back from Harry and Ron.

She turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. When she got to the portrait of the Fat lady, she was chatting (more like gossiping) with the woman from the next painting over.

"...he just slipped and fell on his bum, he did." Said the woman.

"ahem" Hermione tried to get their attention, but to no avail. Apparently a Ravenclaw first year had been going to the Library when he tripped and fell over his shoe laces. (thanks to Peeve's) _Honestly, I feel bad for these portraits. This is their idea of gossip! I should introduce them to a Miss Lavender Brown and a Miss Pavarti Patil. That'll give them something to talk about. _

"Excuse me ladies" Hermione said as polite as she could.

"Oh yes, Password" Replied the fat lady.

"Sugar Quills" she said in a clear voice. The portrait door swung open and in climbed Hermione. She spotted Harry and Ron in the corner playing Wizard chess. _Boys. _She sighed.

"Harry, Ron" she called. Ron turned to look at Hermione and Harry switched two pieces on the board.

"Oh hey Hermione, we've barely seen you all week." said a cheerful Harry. "Yeah I've been busy with getting myself organized, and head duties as well. Which reminds me there is a Hogsmeade trip on Sunday, just for seventh years. Something about getting last minute school supplies because so many students come unprepared."

"Oh sounds cool" said Ron.

"Do you guys have that potions book I lent you?"

"Oh yeah" said Harry "Do you need it back?" asked Ron slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, It will be useful for the homework Snape gave us."

"ummmmm...ok" said Harry, and then he reached down and pulled a book out from under the leg of the chair, where it was keeping it from wobbling.

"Here" he said as he handed it to her. She hit both Harry and Ron upside the head, and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You'll never learn...Literally." she said as she walked back towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione can we come over tomorrow?" Called Harry. "Yeah Harry, just knock." she called back.

Back in the common room she decided to do the Potions homework now and get it over with.

She was half-way done with the essay on the different kinds of Healing spells, when a Mister Draco Malfoy plopped down in the seat across from her. It looked like he was going to do his homework too. _Just what I need, _she thought, _a distraction. Wait did I just think of Malfoy as a **distraction? **I definitely need more sleep. _

"So..." he said as a lame excuse to start a conversation.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked trying to be as polite as she could, but they hadn't really talked much since the whole Crookshanks ordeal.

"Not really." he said.

"Then why are you talking to me?" she questioned.

"Do you see someone else to talk to?" he replied.

"No" she was still trying to do her homework but it was becoming increasingly hard as Draco rattled on.

"Then why not just talk to you?" he said with a smirk plastered on that _distracting_ face.

With a sigh she said, "Because I am trying to do my Potions homework. So if you will please leave." she motioned towards his bedroom door.

"Now Granger this is my common room too. So I think I'll stay right _here_." He said putting his feet up on the coffee table right on her parchment. His sock covered feet were about four inches from her face.

"Move...Your...Bloody...Feet" she said through clenched teeth.

He smirked, but moved his feet. He slid to the edge of the couch and leaned over the coffee table, so that _his_ face was now four inches from _her _face.

"You didn't say please." he whispered. A silent challenge issued with those few words. She could feel his breath on her face and looked up. She jumped a little at his closeness. She could see every fleck of blue in his crystal gray eyes. They were actually quite beautiful. Feeling a flash of boldness she moved closer so there lips were just about touching.

"Please" she whispered back. He smirked at her boldness. With a small, airy chuckle. He moved his head away.

"Touché" he said as he stood up and walked back to his room, but not without a back-ward glance to Hermione.

"Night" he said halfway there.

He heard a faint 'night' called back to him and smiled. He wondered what was in store for him the rest of the year.

Soon after Draco headed off to bed Hermione finished her homework and headed to bed herself, smiling the whole time.

The next morning Hermione woke up an hour late. That means she woke up at 8:00. Heaven forbid. Today was Saturday so she had plenty of time to play around with her hair and maybe even some make-up. She planned on spending most of the morning in the bathroom.

She smiled and headed off to the bathroom. In the shower she let the water slowly travel over her body. It was very relaxing. She was off in another world. She stayed in the shower for at least and hour.

- - - - 

Draco woke up at around 9:00. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and figured Granger was in the shower. He rolled out of bed and strolled over to the bathroom door.

The water wasn't running anymore so he figured Hermione was out of the shower. He tried open the door, but she had locked it from the inside. He walked out into the common room to wait for her.

Ten minutes later he was tired of waiting. So he went over to the bathroom door and knocked several times.

"Granger come on open up. You got to be out by now."

"In a minute" was her lame reply.

So he waited outside the door. Ten _more_ minutes later she still hadn't come out.

"Alright Granger come on I've been waiting for _twenty _minutes. I have to _piss _already!" He shouted.

Inside the bathroom Hermione was peacefully brushing her wet hair. She was in nothing but a towel because her clothes were in her room.

"446...447...448...449.." she was determined to get to at least 500 brush strokes. She decided he could wait a few more minutes.

"Granger if you don't open this damn door right now, I'm gonna come in there and...and...Well I don't know but your gonna regret it!" he shouted. _How the hell, am I gonna get her out of the bathroom..? Oh oh ooooh she is so gonna regret being in their so long. _he thought as a plan struck him.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three..."

_Like he's really going to do anything. _

"...1..."

_The door is locked._

"...2..."

_Umm maybe I should open the door. No he's not gonna do anything. _

"...3.."

With that he whispered 'alohamora' and the door unlocked.

He opened the door and in one swift movement he had picked Hermione up over his shoulder. Luckily for her the towel still covered her or else he would have gotten quite a good look at her... you know..

"Malfoy, put me down right now... you stupid... stupid head...ahhhhh...what the hell are you doing! Put...Me ...Down.. NOOOOWWWW! she screamed and kicked his chest as she punched his back.

He walked briskly over to the portrait hole, opened it and set her down.

"Now you can come back in when I'm done in the shower. In say 1...2...3 hours maybe." he chuckled.

"Don't you dare close this do-" But she didn't get to finish he had already closed the door.

"Zat izn't exactly vat I vould call presentable" Said Kara

"You think" said Hermione snobbishly.

"excusez-moi" Said Kara obviously offended.

"Whatever...ensemble à temps" she said in a hurry to get back in before anyone saw her in a very short towel with nothing underneath.

"Zorry mademoiselle, but ze portrait iz locked form ze inside." Kara said.

"WHAT! Your the portrait, I said the password now open up! That's how it works. Open up!" she shouted at the increasingly annoying portrait.

"I am zorry, but that iz not how it vorks. You can lock ze portrait from ze inside and even if someone zays ze password, It won't open." Kara politely explained.

"Ughh" Hermione said as she began to pace in front of Kara. She paused to throw her hands up in frustration and began to pace again.

Inside Draco was leaning against the portrait door with a big smile plastered on his handsome face. "Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!" he said heading to the bathroom.

Outside Hermione was now pleading with Kara to find a way to let her in.

"...for ze last god damn time...I ...can't ...open...ze door!" Kara yelled in frustration.

Just then Harry and Ron came around the corner and froze.

"Her-Her-Her-Hermione." stuttered Ron.

"What?" She yelled at them. "Oh Sorry you guys **Malfoy **locked me out. And in my towel no less!"

"Well umm...umm.. bummer" said Harry focusing on her long legs.

"Yeah" said Ron also focusing on her legs.

"Boys"

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"Stop staring at my legs!" She shouted at them.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

"Well since you're all god here I think we'll just go.." said Harry.

"Yeah you look like you can handle it from here." said Ron.

"What! I need some help to get back in the common room!" Said Hermione

"No we need to go...now!" said Harry shifting his feet a little.

"Yeah I umm forgot to take a shower...got to take a shower...a cold shower." Mumbled Ron. "Me too...cold shower." mumbled Harry.

"Bye" they said at the same time. They ran off before Hermione could even get a word in.

"Ughh"

Inside the bathroom Draco just stepped out of he shower. He quickly dressed in a pair a black baggy jeans and a tight black shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it expecting Hermione to gone, but to his surprise she had been leaning against the portrait and when he opened it she fell down on him making him fall over as well. The portrait closed itself, leaving a very red Hermione laying on top of a smirking Draco.

"I knew you couldn't keep your hands off me Granger I'm just that irresistible." He said in his usual smug voice.

"Oh yeah, irresistible." she said getting of him, _accidentally _stepping on his crotch.

"oops" she said walking off to her room.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" Draco said over and over again. _Blaise was right, she is feisty! _

**For the e-mail I received about the password to their dorm: ensemble à temps means together in time.**

You know the drill review and you get another chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, but I can't promise anything.


	4. Good Morning!

mistress meo- It's fun to write a feisty Hermione.

TylerJay-I'll try to slow it down and describe more things, but sometimes I have a picture in my head and I just can't find the words to describe it.

Miranda- Thank you! I'm trying to work in the fully naked Draco somewhere, so if you have any suggestions I'll consider them.

sex-goddess1432- Oh my god, you must have been freezing! I now whenever I go out in the winter with just wet hair I freeze, I couldn't imagine being in a towel!

Forever His- Thanks. I really like your pen name thingy.

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that it took this long to update. A lot of stuff with school and all. I had to write a speech on Euthanasia and it was kind of hard so it took me awhile. But I will try and update as fast as I can!**

The next morning Hermione woke up, showered, and dressed herself all before 9:00. She decided to write her parents a letter telling them about her first week at school.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_So far everything has gone great. Unfortunately the head boy is Draco Malfoy. You remember him? I told you about him. He's the one who always made fun of me and called me a mudblood. The good thing is he's not really like that anymore. He hasn't called me a mudblood yet this year so it's not all bad. He's kind of annoying though. Our common room is HUGE! So is our bathroom. Everything is so beautiful. Well, I'll write again soon._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

She put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. She left it on her dresser to deliver later.

It was now only 9:30. Hermione was bored. Harry and Ron wouldn't be up until at least noon. So now she had nothing to do.

She thought about what had happened yesterday. _uggh I can't believe he locked me out like that! And the way Harry and Ron looked at me. Like they had never seen a half naked girl befWell scratch that... I have to get him back for that._

She looked at the clock. 10:00. _Hmmm, I think I'll give him a personal wake-up call._

With that thought she practically skipped into the bathroom. She went over to Draco's bedroom door and peeked inside. He was sprawled out on his bed with the covers half off and half on. He was wearing dark green boxers and his arm was laying across his bare chest. All in all he really didn't look half bad. _Whoa... Whoa... Wow. oh get a grip Hermione he's not **that** hot. That? That? No He's not hot at all. _

She went back into the bathroom and filled a large cup with freezing cold water. Smiling to herself she walked into his room. She tip-toed over to his bed, and looked down at his sleeping face. It was so weird seeing him without a scowl on his face, in fact his mouth was slightly open. He looked kind of peaceful. _Pity_ she thought.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat she turned the cup upside down, pouring the water all over his head.

He gasped and sat up sputtering and spitting out water. After he finished coughing he looked at Granger with shocked eyes.

"Y-y-you, you just, ...water...you ..." It seemed that he couldn't put two words together.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He said very calmly, like it was an every day question. His calmness was odd, but she ignored it.

"What? I was just trying to be nice. I thought you might've wanted to get up now. No?" She said with a sweet little innocent voice.

"Not really." He said smiling.

"Oh well." she said and started to walk away. But before she could take two steps, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed, on top of him.

"Ohhhh" he moaned when her elbow found its way to his crouch. On accident of course.

"Yeah? well that's what you get when you pull me on top of you!" she said trying to get up. As soon as she stood up he pulled her back down. Only this time she landed on his chest.

"Gross, your getting me all wet." she screeched.

"Yeah? well that's what you get when you dump water on me when I'm trying to sleep!" He said mockingly as he started to tickle her.

Hermione was in shock; He was tickling her. Draco Malfoy was tickling her!

"Stop...it...What...is... wrong with... you!" She shouted "Stop...Have ...you ...lost...your mind!"

"No" he stated simply "This is for pouring water on my face"

"Yeah...well...the water thing...was for...the ...towel...thing!" She sighed as he finally stopped tickling her. But now she was in an awkward position. She was laying on his chest with her face a mere inch from his.

"Ummm" she said feeling kind ofno _very_uncomfortable like this. He sighed.

"Well, this means you have one of two choices..." He said "A...get off of me and look embarrassed. Or B...Kiss me"

She scoffed and said "I think I'll choose A."

"ennnnnnt" He made strangled a buzzer-like noise. "Wrong answer." He smirked and made a move to kiss her, but she was quicker. She jumped off of him and ran into the common room.

"Oh come on Granger, just a little kiss?" he said as he chased after into the common room.

"I think not" She said as she made a break for her room. However he was to fast and caught her by the wrist. He pulled her back and she stumbled into his arms.

"Not even a little kiss?" He whispered in her ear.

"In all seriousness, are you feeling ok?" She asked slightly nervous. He smirked at her nervousness. "I'm just fine" he replied. "But I'm not so sure about you" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha-?" But he lifted her wedding style and literally flung her onto the couch.

"AAH" she landed on the pluffy (A/N Don't you love this word?) couch with a thud.

"You should never have tried to wake me up Granger." He said walking over to the dazed girl. "I like to sleep late. _Very_ late... Now, why did you try to wake me up so god damn early?" He stared to pace in front of her and it was making her uncomfortable. _Wow Malfoy finally snapped. He actually tried to kiss me. I wonder why? I'm just overreacting, he just wanted to scare me. Right? _

When she finally snapped out of her little trance Malfoy was standing in front of her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh good your back! Maybe we can get back to this little discussion of ours...Or would you rather go back to fantasizing about me?" he smirked.

"I wasn't fantasizing." she mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As I was saying, you woke me up early and now you have to pay the price. Of course the price in this case is simply a kiss, but knowing you it will take you a long time to pay up, but I'm willing to wait."

"Why in Merlin's name would I kiss you?" she asked in her oh so famous I'm-better-than-you voice.

"Oh I don't know, maybe something will come up, like maybe your life is in danger and you desperately need my help. But no, you won't get my help without a kiss. You know something like that." he finished his dramatic statement quite lamely.

"Ok fine the next time my life is in mortal danger, and _**you** _save me, then I will kiss you." she finished and watched as he stuck out his hand.

"Deal"

She took his hand and shook it hesitating only slightly.

"Deal, but I hope you know I don't plan on risking my life anytime soon." She called after him as he went back into his room. She shook her head and went to find Ginny.

**About an hour later in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory**

"So do you like her?" Blaise asked Draco as they were sitting on Blaises bed in the vacant dormitory.

"Who?" Draco replied as he picked up a red and whit bean out of the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans box.

"Who? Granger that's who." He too picked up a bean only to spit it out into a small trash can placed at the side of the bed.

"No, It's Granger!" he said in a kind-of-not-so-quite-disgusted voice.

"Yeah it's Granger not the freakin' plague. She's not gonna give you rabies. Besides she doesn't look that bad, she's got that shy-virgin quality you don't see around these Slytherin parts." he picked up another bean.

"Yeah I guess, you'll never guess what she did to be this morning." he was smiling like Blaise had never seen before.

"What" he said eager to know what the bookworm had done to put Draco Malfoy in such a good mood. He chuckled and said "She dumped a cup of cold water on my head to wake me up." He was still smiling and it was kind of scaring Blaise.

"You do know your smiling right?" draco nodded "Because in seventeen long years I've never seen you smile so much. Well unless you count the time when we were nine and found your dads magical porn collection." He sighed.

"Yeah, that was a good day. I'll remember those pictures forever. The fact that they move is just a perk." He threw up another bean and caught it in his mouth.

"You so like her you know." Blaise was watching his facial expressions. And he clearly saw another smile forming only to disappear and to be replaced with a smirk.

"Whatever you say Blaise, whatever you say." they continued to talk for at least another hour.

**In the Gryffindor girls' dormitory **

"Do you like him?" Asked Ginny.

"Who?" asked Hermione as she flipped through the latest _Witch Weekly _magazine. Not really interested in anything though.

"Who? Who do you think. Draco malfoy that's who." said Lavender Brown.

"No, of course I don't like him."

"Denial" said Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti at the same time.

"You guys, I'm not in denial I really don't like him! You want to know what he did to me yesterday?" she asked tossing the magazine on the bed all three of them were sitting on.

"What" the three of them responded.

"He locked me outside our common room in nothing but my towel!" she was starting to get angry just thinking about it. "And today after I dumped a cup of water on his head"

"Hold on, you dumped water on his head? If you ask me, it sounds like your flirting with him." said Lavender.

"I wasn't flirting with him you guys I was trying to annoy him. You know he did something to me first so I did something back." she explained.

"Typical playground scenario, you know, the boy pulls the girls hair and pushes her in the mud. It means he likes her. Girl pushes him off the monkey bars, she like him. He locks you out of the common room he likes you. You dump water on him, you like him. Simple really." Explained Lavender.

"It's obvious with all the little petty arguments you get into. Your always flirting." Said Parvarti.

Hermione sighed. "Your all impossible you know that right? Impossible." _Do I like him? No!_

"And that is why you love us." Said Ginny picking up the discarded magazine.

They continued to talk for awhile. Mostly about Draco. (Hermione stayed out of those conversations.) She already had to live with and look at him. She didn't want to talk about him in her spare time.

8

AAAAH! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in like forever. I've been really busy. But never fear, I will update again ASAP!

P.S.

If any of you have suggestions about the story please tell me. I like to hear all of your ideas.


	5. Holy Shit

**K-magic- Ohh! Thank you! And I give you a cookie for your nice review.**

**babyraccoon2- You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you are addicted to my story! I just hope they have computers in Fan fiction rehab! LOL**

**pyro- Yeah I think Hermione is going to be in a lot of umm... situations... with Draco too. **

**sex-goddess1432- Are they cute guys?**

**Miranda- I have just the thing for you! The fully naked Draco was officially worked into this chapter. And I have you to thanks for giving me the idea. Thank You! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own S! Got it! ...anyway.. **

It was 8:28 Monday morning and Draco was laying in bed. His first class was at 9:30 and he needed to get in the bathroom before Granger did. He tried to force himself to sit up but instead he fell back down on his bead. His body set on getting another hour of sleep. After about another fifteen minutes of fighting with himself he got out of bed. Stretching, he opened the bathroom door and stepped in. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and smirked. Even in the morning he was gorgeous.

Shaking his head, he turned on the shower. He slipped off his boxer and kicked them aside. Just when he was about to step into the shower, the door opened.

**Hermione Room**

_Monday morning what a joy! _Hermione thought sarcastically. She was appalled with herself because it was almost 9:00 and she hadn't even gotten out of bed. Groaning she pushed the covers off and stood up. She lazily walked over to the bathroom, not hearing the water running from the inside.

Opening the door she got the shock of her life.

"Holy shit" said malfoy as the door opened.

Hermione was frozen. There in front of her was Draco Malfoy. Along with little Draco Malfoy as well. Malfoy in all his glory. (And trust me that's a lot if glory! lol) Malfoy NAKED! She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

_Oh my god! Malfoy is naked! Oh Oh, try not to look at his...oh to late! Oh my gosh it's huge! No, no look at his FACE! His face Hermione. Focus on his face! No how about we focus on nothing and close the god damn door!_

"Sorry" she squeaked and shut the door as fast as she could. (A/N She only stood there for like maybe five seconds. It might seem longer when it is written, but that's all I intended it to be.)

* * *

After the incident Malfoy took a quick shower, and then got dressed. The whole time he couldn't stop smirking.

* * *

Hermione waited in her room until she heard the common room door shut. Then she took a very quick shower, put on her school robes and left for class. With only a few minutes to spare she headed off to potions.

She reached the class in the knick of time. With her hand on the knob she thought of something... _Malfoy. He's going to be in there too. Oh! what am I going to do. _

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go in?" she recognized the voice as Blaise Zabini. Another Slytherin.

"Sorry" she said and opened the door. She walked in and took her usual seat next to Harry and Ron.

* * *

Blaise took his seat next to Draco and behind Pansy. Draco was staring intently at a certain Gryffindor. Yes that's right he was staring intently at Harry. No he was focused on Hermione.

Blaise smiled and flicked Draco on the side of his face. (Ow!)

"What the fu..." his hand flew up to his face. "What the hell is your problem Zabini!"

"Sorry, just had to check if you were all here, or if you left your brain back in your common room. Listen, I know your like in _love_ with her..." he pointed to Hermione. "...but you can't stare at her in class. Someone is going to see." Blaise chuckled a little at Draco's appalled face.

Draco hit him in the arm. "Shut your hole Zabini."

* * *

"So, Hermione how have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Harry tried to start a conversation, but Hermione glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you two I'm mad at you for the whole towel thing! I can't believe you just stood their when I was locked out!" she fumed...quietly.

"Well, to be fair you still got in...eventually." said Ron,

"Uhgg, you two are such, such...guys!" she huffed, and pulled out her parchment and some ink.

Harry and Ron blushed and got their stuff out too.

"Today we will be starting a Truth Potion. It is more commonly known as: Veritiserum. I will pair you up..." the class groaned. "...well I was going to pair you up within your houses but now I think not." Snape looked around the class for anyone who was going to protest. No one dared to.

"Good. Now. Potter, Parkinson. Weasley, Goyle. Longbottom, Crabbe. Brown, Zabini. Granger, Malfoy. Patil, Bulstrode..." _Damn _thought Hermione. She turned her head to look at Malfoy. He had his feet up on the desk and he even had the nerve to blow her a kiss. She picked up her stuff and moved to the back of the room. Taking her seat next to him, she pointed to the ingredients cabinet. He got the point and went to get the ingredients.

Hermione set out to boil the water in the cauldron. She pretended not to notice when Draco sat back down. She concentrated on the piece of parchment in front of her. On it was the list of instructions on how to make Veritiserum:

_Veritiserum:_

_Boil water in medium size cauldron.  
Cut Veritiserum root to three quarters of an inch. Add four pieces.  
Stir counter clockwise four times.  
Add one spoon-full of snail slime.  
Stir clockwise five times.  
Add fourteen Male, Winter-Horse hairs.  
Let potion sit for 48 hours in a dark place._

Draco set about measuring the snail slime, while Hermione cut the Veritiserum Root. They followed the instructions to a 't'. When they were done professor Snape took their cauldron and put in the back closet to sit.

They still had a half hour before class was over. Hermione prayed that he wouldn't bring up the morning events. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

"So Granger get a good look this morning."

"Don't be so full of yourself Malfoy." She tried to ignore him, but he kept it up.

"So what did you think. I mean I've had a lot of compliments about it, but I'd like to hear what you have to say. I really value your opinion." he tried not to chuckle.

He pushed her over the edge.

She stomped on his foot as hard as she could. He made a strangled moan and pulled his chair closer to he desk. Hermione smiled with delight.

When the class ended Hermione walked out with Harry and Ron. Draco limped out with Blaise and Pansy.

* * *

"Drakie what's wrong did you hurt your leg?" asked Pansy on their way to transfiguration.

"No Pansy, I didn't hurt my leg." he said through clenched teeth.

"Then what is wrong?" she pouted.

Draco gave Blaise a pleading look. Blaise just pretended to see a bug or piece of lint in the air and turned his head the other way.

"Pansy, I think I left my Transfiguration book in the Slytherin common room. Can you go and get it for me?" Said Draco as he pretended to look through his bag.

"Oh, of course Draco, anything for you my love." She batted her eyelashes at him and headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Wow, she'd walk off a cliff if you asked her too." Blaise said, obviously impressed by Pansy's lack of independence.

"Don't give me any ideas." Draco remarked.

**Hermione's Room**

After potions Hermione decided to take a nap. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night and was a little tired. After all she wanted to be at the top of her game for Charms. (that was her next class)

In her room she dropped her books on the floor and walked over to her bed. Picking up an extra blanket she covered herself and settled in for a nice nap.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hermione woke up screaming.

She couldn't remember all of her dream but what she did remember was scary.

Draco. Hermione. Naked. Sweaty. Kissing. Touching. Rolling around. Grabbing. Licking. Groping. Screaming. Sucking. Moaning.

She shuddered and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once she looked presentable she headed off to her next class: Charms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Transfiguration Draco was bored out of his mind. Him and Blaise were sitting next to each other in the back of the room. They had both successfully changed their Fruit into an article of clothing. Blaise's grapes turned into socks and Draco's apple turned into a red and gold thong.

"Hey man, I knew you thought about sex a lot, but this is unacceptable." he held up the thong Draco had transfigured. Blaise then thought of something.

"You were thinking of Hermione when you transfigured this weren't you?"

"No" he said shortly

"You were so, what other Gryffindor would you be thinking of." he pointed out to Draco the traditional red and gold Gryffindor colors.

"Alright so I was thinking of her, but not like that. She walked in on me this morning when I was about to step in the shower. I can't **stop** thinking about it." he looked at Blaise.

"Well, that's one for the record books. What did she do?" Blaise asked leaning closer to Draco.

"She stared of course. It was priceless. I wish a had taken a picture. I would watch it over and over and over again" he looked at Blaise.

"But what did _you_ do?"

"Nothing actually. I kind of just stood there. There was nothing I really could do. If I grabbed a towel I would have denied her the pleasure of seeing me naked." he smirked.

"Your just a little to cocky if you ask me."

"Well nobody is asking you so keep your opinions to yourself."

They both stood up as class ended. Draco and Blaise headed in the direction of Draco's common room.

When they reached the portrait Kara greeted them.

"Bonjour, mes amis. Ze girl iz inside with her friendz." Kara smiled widely at them.

"Well, Bonjour mademoiselle" said Blaise.

"Blaise get inside and stop flirting with my portrait!" Draco said as he stepped inside the common room.

Kara blushed and waved to Blaise. He waved back and stepped inside.

"Hermione come on we have to get to lunch!" Harry yelled from the heads common room.

"Merlin Potter, try yelling a little louder." Draco said from behind him.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Nobody wants to hear it." said Ron.

"Ok guys I'm rea...dy... to ...go" Hermione said as she was coming down the stairs.

Blaise shook his head with a slight chuckle. Harry and Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"Just watch." he mumbled. They both turned their heads to watch draco and hermione.

"Granger, I haven't seen you since...this _morning_." he smirked.

"Yeah well...Ok Harry, Ron let's go to lunch." she wanted to get out of the room as fast as she could.

"Yeah" mumbled a very confused Harry and Ron.

* * *

Once the trio left Draco and Blaise headed to Draco's room. They left their bags and things in his room and headed to lunch.

At lunch they sat in the middle of the table near Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat directly across from Hermione.

For hermione lunch was awkward. She couldn't stop thinking about that stupid stupid stupid dream. She had thought about it all throughout Charms and she had missed the assignment that was due the next week.

She tried to block it from her mind, but each time she saw Draco she thought about him doing _things_ to _her_. She decided she needed to jab her eyes out. Or maybe take the less painfully approach and avoid him at all costs. But the odds were against her because he was in almost all her classes and not to mention the fact that he was head boy and they were going to have to plan something sometime soon. She sighed and ate her lunch.

When she looked up she was staring into his blue-gray eyes. _Shit! _Not what she wanted to happen.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Until next time...

Review, Review, Review!


	6. Flying

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**To all my great reviewers. There were just too many to say thank you to each individual one. It went from like fifty something reviews to eighty something! I was sooooo happy when I saw how many people reviewed. For this chapter I am hoping to get to 100 reviews. So help me out here. I love you all! **

**In this chapter I was hoping to get a conversation going between Blaise and Hermione to show that Blaise isn't so bad. I also wanted to get Draco and Hermione more friendly with each other. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was about an hour until dinner, so Hermione decided to send the letter to her parents.

She was halfway to the owl wing when she got that feeling that someone was behind her. She turned around. Nothing. She walked a few more steps and got that feeling again. She walked around a corner and waited.

A few seconds later a boy with dark brown almost black hair(not Harry) walked stealthily around the corner.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

Blaise jumped a little when he heard her speak.

"No" she looked skeptical. "Yeah" he nodded.

"Why?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wanted to see where you were going." he stood up to his full height which made Hermione look straight at his tie. She huffed and looked up at him. She really hated it when people were taller than her. She wasn't _that_ short, people were just _that_ tall. There was a difference.

"I'm going to the owl wing what does it matter to you." she was slightly annoyed, but only slightly because Blaise was usually nice and not really the stalker type.

"I wanted to see what made you so special."

"Huh?" she was confused. _How am I special. How am I special to a Slytherin? Wait a minute..._

"Does this have to do with Draco?" She sighed and tapped her foot. She still didn't get how she was special, but if it was weird to her it usually meant he was behind it.

"Yeah. I think he's got some freaky Hate/Love crush on you." he said nonchalantly. _Wait what?_

"Wait what?"

"Yeah it makes sense, and I think you have a freaky hate/love crush on him too." he concluded.

"Why does everyone say that? I don't like him. And what do you mean by a 'hate/love crush'?" she was confused.

"I mean you may hate him, but the hate is really something more. Something deeper. Like love." he said very poetically.

"That's a bunch of crap. Now stop following me." She turned on her heel and continued to the owl wing. Blaise chuckled, turned around and set out for the Slytherin common room.

* * *

When she got to the owl wing she heard someone inside. They were whispering to someone. She poked her head around the corner and saw Draco sitting on the window ledge. He had his owl perched on his arm and he was inspecting it. She saw him mutter a few things. It looked as if the owls wing was broken._ Oh. poor thing. _

She stepped in to the room and made her presence known.

"Granger, finally someone with some brains. Come over here, I need your help."

She stepped forward and saw the owl definitely had a broken wing.

"Oh. How did that happen?" she tenderly touched the black owls head.

"I don't know, I came to send a letter and I found her like this. Can you fix it? I don't know any healing spells." he looked at her for help.

"Yeah, I know a few." she said. Eyes fixated on the beautiful owl.

"What's her name." she took out her wand.

"Belle nuit, belle for short." he responded. "My mother named her. She used to live in France, now she likes to flaunt the fact that she is fluent in French and I'm not."

"I know a little French. My aunt lives in Paris. Last year she came to visit us for the summer. She taught me some." she said a quick healing spell and the owl hooted in approval. "There, good as new." She smiled.

Draco took Hermione's hand moved it so her palm faced up. He put a few owl treats in her hand and moved it near Belle. Belle quickly ate up the treats and flapped her wings a few times. Then she flew off into the night sky. Hermione smiled at the beautiful scene before her. The beautiful black owl flying across the moon. _Wow. How cliché. _She smiled and shook her head. (they do that a lot in this story don't they?)

Draco was staring intently at her. The way her eyes lit up at the sight of the moon. _She really is beautiful. Wait, what? What the hell did I just say? _Now he was creeped out. He looked back up at her and realized she was looking at him.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." she said looking at him strangely.

"Oh...um...um...yeah...I'm...good. I'm okay." he decided to just forget about it. It was no big deal. So what maybe he just had a little crush on her. _No, no, no, I don't have a crush on her. Even if I did she's not beautiful. Cute, maybe but not beautiful. _That's what he settled on.

He looked out the window and he saw the Quiditch(sp?) pitch.

"How come you don't like to fly?"

"How do you know I don't like to fly?" she asked while she tied her envelope to an owl and sent it to her parents.

"It's obvious, you were scared shitless in first year flying classes. And I've never seen you on a broom since. So that brings me back to my original question, Why don't you like to fly?"

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll make fun of me." she turned around. He grabbed her wrist and made her turn around.

"Well, I'll probably make fun of you anyway so you might as well tell me."

She turned around and sighed. "Alright there's three reasons. One, it is simply dangerous and two, well, flying is something you can't read about in a book. I couldn't learn how to do it and that made me uncomfortable. Scared even. Three, I'm deathly afraid of heights. Okay." she said.

"Well, first flying isn't dangerous if you know how to do it. And even you should know there is only one way to get over you fear." he stood up and they walked to the door.

"I know, I know the only way to get over my fear is to fly. Blah, blah, blah Harry and Ron have told me that a million times. But there is no way in hell that I'm going to fly on a broom." She closed the door behind her.

"After dinner meet me in the common room."

"Why?"

"We're going flying." he walked away from her before she could respond.

* * *

At dinner all she could think of was what Draco said. She was terrified of flying _and _heights. But there was something in her that made her want to do it.

It was like she wanted to prove to him that she could. Even though she knew she couldn't.

"Hermione are you okay, you haven't touched your food." said Ginny.

"Well, Ginny I have to tell you something." she looked at Harry and Ron, they were in an 'important' conversation about Quiditch.

"What?" Ginny asked like a true gossiper.

"It's about Dra...Malfoy. It's about Malfoy. Malfoy."

"What about Malfoy. Did you guys _do_ anything yet?" she smirked.

"No. Ginny for the last time no. And we aren't going to be _doing_ anything anytime soon. I mean never, we're not going to be doing anything ever. Anyway what I wanted to talk to you about was something he asked me to do."

"Marry him?" Ginny said. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands.

"No Ginny, he told me to meet him in the common room after dinner so he could take me flying. Flying. Ginny I hate flying." she whined.

"So don't do it." she put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Well, I know I don't have to so it but something in me wants to do it. I'm so confused." She took her head out of her hands and looked over to the Slytherin table were Draco was smirking at her. He knew what she was thinking.

Ginny looked up to see Draco and Hermione staring at each other. She smiled knowingly.

"Uhh, moine, should I tell you what I think about the flying thing now, or should I wait until your little staring contest is over or what?"

"Oh , sorry Ginny. Yeah what do you think about it?" she turned her attention to Ginny instead of on Draco.

"I think you should go for it. Flying is awesome, I mean I love it. It's a real rush. Besides if he lets you share a broom with him, sitting so close to him, maybe he would wrap his arms around you!" she giggled.

"Not helping."

"Oh no." said hermione as she saw people leaving the great hall. Dinner was ending.

She saw Draco walk towards the door. She looked at Ginny who just smiled. She sighed and walked to the door. With a backwards glance, Ginny gave her two thumbs up and had a big smile on her face.

Outside the great hall she started off to the common room.

( a/n I was going to end it here but I don't think I will be able to update for a while so I'll keep going while I can)

* * *

Once she reached the portrait she asked Kara if Draco was inside.

"Yes, he just came in. I think he iz vaiting for you. Password?"

"ensemble à temps" she smiled at Kara and walked in.

Sure enough Draco was waiting inside with his broom in his hands.

"You ready?" he smiled.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore. Sorry." she tried to make it to her room, but he stopped her.

"Come on, your Hermione Granger, you're suppose to know hoe to do everything. Now go put on something more comfortable and get back down here." he sat down on the couch to wait.

She went to her room. _I'm not going to change. I'm not doing that. I'm not flying! _She paced the room. _This is ridiculous. I'll do it. I'll prove to him that I can do it. It's easy. Harry, Ron and Ginny all do it. it won't be so bad. _

With that thought in mind she changed into a pair of comfy jeans, put on her pajama tank-top and threw a baggy black sweatshirt over it. She put up her hair in a pony tail and she was ready.

She walked into the common room and found Draco looking at the clock.

"Five minutes? That's it? I thought it would take you at least ten before you came out."

"Let's just get this over with." she walked with him out the portrait door.

"Stop that." he said.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Biting your nails, it's annoying me." he pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Sorry, it's a nervous habit." she said, shoving her hands in her sweatshirt pocket.

"There's nothing to worry about. I mean it's not like I'm going to push you off the broom or anything." he chuckled.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that before now." She stopped dead in he tracks and shoved her finger back in her mouth.

Draco sighed. He walked back to where she was and pulled her by the arm. She groaned in protest. In a few minutes they were out on the pitch.

It was a cold night. She could see your breath when she breathed.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No."

"Good." he mounted the broom.

"You trust me?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit." she stepped closer to him.

He sighed. "I'm waiting."

"Alright, alright I can do this." she mumbled.

He moved back a little on the broom and she straddled it in front of him. Her eyes widened when he scooted up right behind her.

"Put your hands on the broom." he instructed. She did.

He put his hands behind hers.

"I'm going to kick off from the ground now, ok?"

She just nodded.

As soon as he kicked off hermione gasped and gripped the broom tighter. Her knuckles were white and her eyes tightly shut. They were only about ten feet off the ground.

"Calm down Granger. You're gonna make me laugh. And if I laugh I might loose control of the broom. We could fall to our deaths. Or at least we would get big boo boos."

"Sorry." she loosened her grip on the broom.

"If you have to, grip the broom with your legs. It's better than with your hands." he said right next to her ear, sending goosebumps all over her. "Now were gonna move."

He slowly started to move the broom. _So far so good_. He thought. He slipped his arm around her middle so she wouldn't fall. He started to move a little faster. Then a little faster.

"You good?"

"MmHmm." she said.

"I'm going to go a little faster now." Before she could answer he sped up towards the goal hoops.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! NO DRACO PLEASE GO SLOWER! SLOW DOOOOOWN!" she screamed.

"You know there's only one way to get over your fear." he kept up the speed. When he looked at her, her eyes were tightly shut.

"Open your eyes Granger, quite being such a wimp." When she did open her eyes draco did a flip on the broom.

He slowed down a little and said. "You get to take over now."

"No way."

"I'm letting go so you better do it." he let go of the broom but kept a loose grip around her waist.

She grabbed the broom with sweaty hand and tried to turn it around. The sudden jerk of the broom made draco let go of her waist. She couldn't hold on and went over the side of the broom.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Draco with his quick reflexes caught her wrist.

"Don't you dare let me go." she was scared shitless. They were at least 200 feet off the ground. And if she fell, well, bye bye hermione.

Draco pulled her up with all his strength. He pulled her so she straddled the broom facing him. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was staring to cry.

"Calm down. You're fine. Everything's alright." he gently rubbed her arms.

"Oh my god, that was so scary." she whispered. "Can we please get on the ground." she put her head in her hands and leaned forward into draco.

Draco sighed, not exactly happy with the situation. He wasn't used to 'comforting' a girl. He gently patted her on the back.

"There, there?" he tried.

She lightly chuckled at his attempt. She sniffed and wiped her nose.

She scooted closer so he could put his hands back on the broom. He gently landed the broom. She got off as quick as lightning and started walking back to the castle.

He ran to catch up with her. "Sorry." he said genuinely.

"I definitely don't want to do this again." she said.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily. Just because you nearly died doesn't you get off the hook. But I won't force you into anything. In your own time."

When they got back to the common room a thought struck Draco.

"Do you think that was a near death experience?" he started to smirk.

"Duh!" she snapped.

"And would you say that I saved you?" she sat down on the couch and he stood in front of her.

"Unfortunately yes. What are you getting at Malfoy?"

"Well, I guess I should start with a quote from your own mouth then you might get it..." he cleared his throat. "'If I am ever in a life threatening situation and you save me I will kiss you.'"

Her head snapped towards him faster than a turtle with a rocket strapped to its back.

"You didn't honestly think I meant that did you?" she was appalled.

"Come now Granger don't go back on your word."

"I'm going to bed." she stood.

"I'm not going to make you kiss me Granger. Because I know you want to. One day Granger, you'll ask me to kiss you and that's when I'm going to. You owe me a kiss. Just keep that in mind." he practically skipped to his room.

* * *

When Hermione got into her room she quickly changed into her clothes. Brushed her teeth and hair and did all her other bedtime rituals. Once she was ready she was very tired and settled in for bed.

_I'm definitely not going to ask him to kiss me. That's insane! He nearly got me killed today. I wonder if he's really gone insane. Why is he being all... nice to me. Well maybe not nice, but I think he's flirting with me. _Even though she wasn't exactly the frizzy hair, baggy clothes, dull colors, librarian girl from first year, she was nothing to brag about. And especially nothing to flirt with. That's what really stumped her.

* * *

Draco was having similar thoughts. _Why do I keep flirting with her. The flying lesson, the saving her life and now telling her she wants to kiss me. I must be going crazy. Then again she's not that bad looking, She's not all bookworm looking anymore. I give up. I'll think more

* * *

_

Hi! I've finally updated. I tried to make this chapter really long because I don't know when I will be able to update next. Like I said at the top of the page, I really want to get to at least 100 reviews so review! And of course suggestions are always welcome. I think my story has kind of gotten very cliché so I'm trying to come up with more original ideas.

I'll try to update again soon.


	7. A WHAT!

**michele- Things will get more sexual soon. I want to build the sexual tension between them first. **

**Kayla-I will finish my story even if it takes me a million years. I'm sorry about my short chapters, but when I write them on Microsoft word they look longer than they are.**

**Hermionemalfoy18- Don't worry she'll get kissed soon. Maybe this chapter...**

**Diqua- I do use spell check, but the thing is the words that are wrong are usually like instead of 'is' I put 'id' which is also a word. So spell check doesn't catch it. Usually I don't read through very thoroughly because I'm in a rush to get the chapters up. sry! But I'm glad you like it!**

**fi- Ohh...Reviews like yours keep me going!**

**FarDeep- I know isn't that line great! It came to me before I even began this story and I wanted to put it in ASAP!**

**The REAL Cheese Monkey- Not too cliché? Good. That was a big thing I was worried about. I've read a lot that are really predictable and I wanted my story to be more original. BTW I absolutely love your pen name thing. It's awesome. I love random funky things like that. **

**I haven't done one of these disclaimer things in a while soooo...I own nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. That's right nothing. **

* * *

Hermione rolled out of bed the next morning.. She had gotten absolutely no sleep that night. All she saw when she closed her eyes was her eyes was Draco. It was starting to drive her crazy.

She walked over to the bathroom. Opening the door just a little and looked inside. A habit she had picked up after the little 'incident' with Draco. Seeing nobody inside she stepped in. After she locked both her door and Draco's bedroom door, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Sighing, she opened up her shampoo. _Mmmm, strawberry. _She massaged it into her hair. The aroma clouding her senses. She almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Granger" she heard Draco's muffled call.

"Granger open the door I have to piss!" he shouted.

"I'm in the shower Malfoy you'll have to wait." she shouted back.

"No way Granger I'm gonna piss my pants. I'm coming in." She heard a faint 'alohamora' and the click of the lock.

"Whoa, Granger, hot enough for you." he chuckled. True there was a lot of steam in the bathroom. She liked her showers hot.

She didn't hear him actually _going_ to the bathroom, but she did hear the toilet flush. And she heard him mumble 'oops'.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed as the water got freezing cold.

"Sorry Granger. Forgot" he shrugged. "Is that Strawberries?" he asked.

"Yes Malfoy it's my shampoo." she informed him. She poked her head out from behind the frosted glass of the shower. (A/N I think you know what I mean. I don't really know what it's called. When the glass is like frosty or foggy so you can't see the person but you can see the general form of them. That's what I'm talking about.)

"Now are you going to leave or what?" she asked making sure he couldn't see anything.

"Well I was going to, but now I think I'll stay right here." he hopped up on the counter.

She groaned and went back to washing her hair. A few minutes later she heard him close the door. She poked her head out again to see him no where in sight. After she finished washing her body she turned the shower off and stepped out. She dried herself and wrapped a towel around herself tightly and opened her door.

She gasped when she saw Malfoy laying on her bed in nothing but his boxers with Crookshanks on his stomach. He was scratching Crookshanks under the chin.

"What are you doing in here!" she said closing the bathroom door, and held the towel tighter.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. There's still about an hour until I need to get to Potions and it takes me like five minutes to get ready, so to sum it all up...I'm bored." he bent one of his knees and left the other one laying straight on the bed.

She sighed. "I don't know if you know this, but you're not exactly welcome in here." she explained like she was talking to a five year old.

"Oh Hermione that hurts me. And after everything I've done for you. I saved your life. You wouldn't even give me a 'thank you' kiss, and now I'm not welcome in your bedroom. It hurts." he said putting his hand over his heart. She wasn't in the mood to fight so she quickly got some clothes and underwear to change into and went back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back dressed in her school uniform.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He had been looking through some of the papers on her desk.

"nothing." he mumbled andwalked over to her.

"Go away and don't come back!" she said.

"Fine, fine, fine, but I'm taking Crookedspanks." he went back over to her bed and picked Crookshanks up.

"Wha...It's Crookshanks!" but he had already gone through the bathroom door. She sighed and gathered her things she needed for class. She decided it would be a good idea if she made an appearance at breakfast.

* * *

When she got there she saw Ginny sitting with Lavender and Parvarti. Ron and Harry were nowhere in sight so she figured she would sit with them. _Yay! _she thought sarcastically. _Oh great they saw me. _Parvarti was waving her hands in the air like a lunatic to get her attention. She made a small attempt at waving back as she sat down next to Lavender.

"So Hermione how was fly" Hermione kicked Ginny in the shin to get her to shut up.

"Ow" she moaned.

"What was that for Hermione?" asked Parvarti who was sitting next to Ginny across from Hermione.

"Nothing." she said through gritted teeth.

"You have to tell them mione. Maybe they can help you with your little problem." Ginny smiled innocently at her.

"Fine, but you explain it." she slumped in her seat.

"Well, Mione is having some problems with her dear roommate, Draco." she said.

"Oh?" said Lavender. "What kind of problems?"

"He took her flying yesterday." said Ginny.

"You? Flying? No way. You hate to fly." said Parvarti.

"So what happened?" asked Ginny.

"He kept going really fast and then you know what he did? He let me fall! I went right over. I fell!" she made some drastic gestures with her hands to get her point across.

Lavender looked her up and down. "Looks like your alright to me." she said. "What happened?"

"Well...he...well...he kind of w-w- well caught me." she stuttered.

"HE CAUGHT YOU!" they all said at once. "Oh my god, that sounds so romantic." gushed parvarti.

"Romantic? Romantic! Are you crazy. It was all his fault in the first place." she whined.

"So? He saved you! Wow. I wish that had been me. In Draco Malfoy's arms." Lavender sighed.

"See? Hermione it's obvious he loves you." said Ginny.

"He doesn't love me Ginny that's ridiculous. He hateswell maybe he doesn't _hate _me but he doesn't love me." she argued.

"Wait you hesitated. When you said he hates you. Why don't you think he hates you anymore?" asked Lavender.

"You said"

"No. I know what _we_ said. But why don't _you_ think he hates you anymore." asked Ginny.

"...umm...well he...he...umm...he might have mentioned that I...well owe him...a...uh...a kiss." she looked up from the table to see their eyes bulging and their mouths almost touching the table.

"Did you?" Lavender squeaked.

"NO!" she yelled. Luckily there wasn't many people around them.

"Why not!"

"Are you mad!"

"What is your bloody problem!"

They all yelled at the same time. This caused some people to look at them.

"Shhhhhh you guys. People are looking." she smiled in the direction of some Hufflepuffs who were looking at them. They went back to their breakfasts.

"Ok Hermione listen. No offense or anything, but...um...there's not many guys who would...well... you know. I- I'm just saying...take what you can get. Oww." Lavender said as Ginny kicked her.

"Ugh. You're so...so...impossible. I can't believe you just said that." she stood up quickly and stormed out of the hall.

"Sorry Hermione!" Lavender yelled, but Hermione didn't pay attention to her.

* * *

There was fifteen minutes until Potions started so she decided to just wait in the classroom. Snape was never there early anyway. When she got there she sat in the seat next to Malfoy's. And waited. And waited. _I can't believe she said that! ' Take what I can get' my ass! Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy in school well, according to lavender, parvarti, and ginny, anyway he likes me! Me! Well maybe he doesn't **like** me, but he does want to kiss me. Oh maybe she's right. I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in the world. Bloody Hell!_

She dropped her head onto her desk

"You know that's not very good for your head." she looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Whatever." she mumbled and put her head back down, gently.

He sat down in his seat next to her.

"I sense something's wrong." he said.

"You think?" she mumbled into the desk. Barely audible.

"Sorry? What was that? I don't speak desk." he pulled her head up off the desk.

"I said: You think?" she snapped.

"What's wrong?" he said crossing his arms. "Nothing."

"Right. I believe that." he said. Just then Lavender and Parvarti walked in. Lavender tried to walk over to Hermione but Parvarti shook her head and whispered something in her ear. Lavender nodded and smiled at Hermione.

Lavender and Parvarti sat in their seats and the rest of the class filed in. Snape instructed them to get their cauldrons and finish their Veritiserum.

After working for about five minutes Draco took it upon himself to see what the hell was wrong with Hermione.

"Well"

"Just shut up and leave me alone." she snapped.

"Now listen Granger, I was trying to be nice to you but if you're gonna snap at me then I'll just have to snap back." he turned to look at her.

"Sorry Malfoy. There's just a lot on my mind." she mumbled.

"MmHmm, like what?" he asked amused.

"None of your business Malfoy so just leave me alone." she snapped.

"There you go again with the snappy thing. Fine you know what, don't tell me." he said

_Maybe I should tell him. Or I could ask him if what Lavender said was true. If there was one thing I could count on Malfoy for, it would be bringing me down. _She snuck a glance at him. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he tried to cut the pupil out of a lizards eye. _Ok I'll tell him. _She decided.

"Lavender told me to 'take what I can get' when it comes to guys." she said in a hurry.

Malfoy paused. Then set the knife down on the table.

"And why would she say that?" he asked.

She sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Sounds kind of stupid if you ask me. How many boyfriends have they had in the past year? They should talk." he snorted.

He looked over at Hermione. She had her head down and was tracing the grooves in the wood. _Huh. This is really affecting her. _He looked over at Lavender. She was looking at Hermione. Parvarti poked Lavender in the back as Snape walked by them. Looking back at Granger he thought. _Maybe I could help her out. I'll even get my 'thank you' after all..._

Snape came up to their desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, The headmaster wants to see you in his office after this class." he droned in his monotone voice.

"Yes Professor." they both said.

They finished their potion and bottled it before class ended.

"You will be testing these potion with your partners on Monday. Class Dismissed."

Draco waited for Hermione to put away her things before they left to see Dumbledore.

The class emptied out and Draco saw Lavender and Parvarti walk out together. He noticed Lavenders potion book laying on her desk. Hermione had just finished putting away her things when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Malfoy what are you do"

"Shh. Alright. Just trust me."

"Last timeI agreed to that I fell off a broom." she crossed her arms across her chest.

Draco looked around the hall. No one but them. He knew Lavender and Parvarti would be coming around the corner any minute. Sure enough he hear there foot steps coming their way.

Unfortunately Hermione heard them too. Before she could say anything he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up against his body.

"Don't even think about it." she warned.

"Too late." he said.

"Not funny Malfoy, let go of me." she said panicking a little. _He wouldn't dare!_

He just smirked. She could hear Lavender and Parvarti talking and giggling. As soon as they rounded the corner Draco's lips pushed against her own. Instinctively she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Oh my god! No, pull away! Pull away! Ohhh... his lips are so soft. He's such a good kisser. NO! snap out of it Hermione. Push him away...or... or not..._

_Hey, she's not that bad. I figured she'd suck at kissing. _Draco thought.

Hermione felt Draco's tongue push against her lips, and she unconsciously opened her mouth. He coaxed her tongue into his mouth and she rewarded him with a moan. _Shit! No, don't moan! Don't moan! Why did I moan? Great, now he's smirking. _She thought.

_Ha! she moaned. I'm so gonna get her for that. _He sucked on her bottom lip and she fought back another moan. He smirked. He heard Lavender and Parvarti knock over some chairs in the potions room in their hurry. Apparently Hermione heard it too because she attempted to pull away. However Draco caught on and pulled her closer to his body. They both heard the girls scramble around the corner. _I wonder how long she'll let me kiss her... _He thought. But he soon found his answer as she gave him a violent shove.

"What the hell aer you doing Malfoy!" she whispered urgently.

"Getting my 'thank you' kiss of course." he smirked.

"And the fact that Lavender and Parvarti were watching us was just a perk." she put her hands on her hips.

"Exactly." If looks could kill Draco Malfoy would be a corpse by now with the look Hermione was sending his way. "Alright, alright, so you got back at Brown for whatever-the-hell she did, what's wrong with that?" he gave her an innocent smile.

"I need to wash my mouth out." she said and headed off to their dorms. She mumbled the password and rushed into the bathroom.

She stood in the bathroom with her tooth brush in hand, all ready to go with toothpaste already on it. All she needed to do was put it in her mouth. She really didn't want to brush her teeth. After all he tasted really good_. Minty...with a hint of chocolate... maybe he ate a chocolate frog at breakfast... _She sighed and rinsed the toothbrush off.

She walked towards the door. She had her hand on the handle when he said. "Come on Granger hurry up Dumbledore is waiting for us. Besides its not like your really going to wash your mouth out, after all you kissed me. I mean if anyone should wash their mouth out it should be me. After all I did kiss a mud"

She flung the door open and yelled. "A WHAT!"

"Listen Granger, old habits die hard. I didn't mean it. I'm serious." she walked passed him ignoring everything he said. She might have listened to something he said if only apologized. But of course malfoy couldn't say 'I'm sorry' to anyone who could hear him.

She fumed all the way to Dumbledore's office.

Draco sighed. _Shit... _

* * *

Hey! So so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long. It was spring break and I was off for a 11 days. And instead of spending every minute on the computer...I spent it on the couch watching TV because it rained all week. I also had a severe writers block. I know what's going to happen in the next chapter but I needed a connecting chapter. You know? Anyways the next chapter is all set up and should be up soon. Warning: it's going to be shorter than usual. 


	8. A WHAT! continued

In this chapter a made a Winter ball instead of a Christmas Ball because some of my friends don't celebrate Christmas(I do).

I know it took me a long time to get this chapter up. I wrote it all up in about a week BUT my _brother_ thought it would be _funny_ if he deleted it...I might have done some things to deserve it, but still...Anyway I'm really sorry it took so long. But here it is!

Thank you to my reviewers: Bitchgoddess, pyro, babyraccoon2, dmhg, KitsuneNeko, Dreamaker13, annon well wisher, bobalina, hermionemalfoy18, xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo, DizzyDawn007, Selfhatred, Miranda, LunaMarshal, and FlairVernona.

Now to the story you've all been waiting for...Drum roll please...ta-da!

* * *

When she reached the statue of the gargoyle she realized she didn't know the password. _Oh Bloody Hell! _Her already mad mood had just intensified. She heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw Draco coming up behind her. _Oh Shit... _she thought.

"Listen Granger..." he started.

"Do you know the bloody password or not?" she turned away from him and looked back at the statue.

He sighed. "Marshmallow Peeps." he said.( I love peeps! especially when they're stale. ok back to the story) The gargoyle moved and revealed the spiraling staircase. She started up the steps first with Draco close behind.

She was about to knock on the door when... "Come in Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

She hated that he could do that. Her and Malfoy stepped through the door and sat in the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I suppose you two are wondering why you are here?" he asked peering at them over his half moon spectacles.

They both nodded.

"Well as heads you are required to plan the Winter ball as well as others events. But for now we'll focus on the upcoming Winter Ball. You have approximately two months to plan everything. From the food to the decorations. Maybe even come up with a theme if you can. I'll let you decide the exact date of the ball, but it should be before the Christmas break. Well I'll leave you to it. It looks to me as if you have about forty-five minutes until lunch. Instead of interrupting your current class you can relax in your dormitory. Perhaps get planning?" he smiled and waved a hand dismissing them.

Both students scrambled out the door.

"Granger..."

She ignored him.

"Granger!" he said more urgently.

"GRANGER!" he shouted. A passing ghost looked at him strangely and a portrait told him to 'shut his ungrateful little mouth.'

"Fine ignore me, I don't care." he walked off in the direction off the Slytherin common room. Hermione headed to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny didn't have any more classes until after lunch so she decided to visit her.

* * *

She reached the girls dormitory and found Ginny lying on her stomach reading a book on her bed.

"Hi Hermione!" she said when she heard her come in. She closed her book and sat crossed legged on the bed. "What's wrong? Come sit here and tell Ginny." she said.

Hermione sighed, but she still sat down.

"Well?" she pressed.

"Malfoy called me a mudblood." she said. "Well technically he called me a mud...but that's what he was implying."

She looked at Ginny for guidance.

"Well did he apologize?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not it's Malfoy. He couldn't possibly say sorry to a _mudblood_." she crossed her arms over her chest. She was really confused. Why was she so upset about this. Draco had called her a mudblood lots of times. Why was it affecting her so much now? She shook her head to clear it of all those confusing thoughts.

"Well has he tried to talk to you at all about it."

"Yeah. But I've kind of ignored him." she suddenly felt guilty. What if he was trying to apologize to her. It was unlikely but she always had a way of making herself feel guilty. It was one of her few faults.

"You're falling for him." Ginny giggled.

"I knew you would be absolutely no help! Why did I even come here." she stood up and started pacing.

"Hermione" Ginny said calmly.

"Ginny I need you to stop saying that I like him. Ok? I'm not falling for him he's driving me crazy...and the worst part is I have no clue why!" she slumped onto the bed and put her head in ginny's pillow. Ginny rubbed her back.

"It's okay hermione, I won't say you're falling for him, but I do think you developing feelings for him." Hermione groaned. "Or maybe you just really hate his guts." hermione nodded, but she knew Ginny hadn't meant that.

She stayed with Ginny until it was time for lunch. The whole time they avoided the topic of Draco.

* * *

**The Heads Dorm**

Draco and Blaise were sitting in Draco's room after their last class ended.

"Just apologize!" Blaise said for the thousandth time.

"Why should I apologize! She ignored me all morning. She should apologize to me. I mean I didn't even call her a mudblood. I called her a mud..." he sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"Do you like her?" Blaise asked suspiciously. "Because it sounds like you do." Draco slowly turned his head towards Blaise who was sitting in a chair at the foot of Draco's bed.

"NO! For the last god damn time, no I don't like her."

"Then why does it matter that she's mad at you?" he raised an eyebrow at Draco. He knew that he wouldn't be able to come up with an answer to that.

"uh...well...I-I-mean..." he sighed. He really didn't know. He just didn't like it that she was mad at him. _I mean who knows what she would dump on my head if she is **angry**. _

"Blaise..." Draco said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know mate. Girls are so weird, they do freaky things to you man. You can't stop it." he shook his head. Draco looked at him with expecting eyes.

"Oh! did you want some advice?" he smiled innocently.

Draco waved his hands in an obvious gesture.

"Well, I think you should just apologize for _almost_ calling her a mudblood. Then you should do something nice for her. Nothing too big, unless you want to woo her." Draco glared at him.

"Didn't think so. Just show her that you've changed, and that you're willing to be more civil with her." he concluded.

"Who says I want to be civil with her? It's not like I want to be her best friend. I just want to make fun of her have her make fun of me back. It's like our thing. It's what we do." he rolled over onto his stomach.

"You've got your own special little thing with her don't you?" Blaise smirked.

"No, it's like a routine. She makes fun of me, I make fun of her. She's the only one who will stand up to me. And not to mention her witty come-backs."

"Sharp tongue on that one, ay?" Blaise smirked at the smile growing on Draco's face. _My god he's smitten! _

"Yeah..." He looked at his watch.

"You should take my advice though. She seems like the type of girl who would forgive you if you just apologized to her."

"Since when do you know so much about girls?"

"I honestly don't know mate. None of this crap ever helps me with girls, but it helps everyone else so..." They both laughed and decided to catch the end of lunch.

* * *

I know it's short, but I split the chapter up into two chapters, so it would make more sense. (the next chapter is going to be on Friday night when they patrol.)

I need some reviews. In case you haven't noticed, the more reviews I get the faster the chapter gets up! So please review for me!


	9. Patrol

HPfanatic53072- I'm reading some of your stories. Right now the one you and your pals wrote for fun. It's good. Very random. I love random stuff!

profet- Your idea of Blaise is right on the money! Isn't he awesome? I love him!

cheer1556- Bad...Bad...Bad...Lavender. lol.

lil'rook- Thank you for reviewing each of my chapters!

babyraccoon2- even if you always write the same things it still means a lot to me that you review. Thank you!

**Draco sounds kind of ooc in this chapter, but well that's just because...because well...I said so...look at that I made a funny...hehe...**

Now everyone gather 'round for story time!

* * *

It was Friday evening. Hermione had successfully avoided Malfoy the rest of the week. However she was not looking forward to patrolling with him for two hours. _One hour till patrol! I can't do this. I don't even want to look at his ugly ferret face. _She slumped onto her bed. She really didn't want to do this.

Draco however was having different thoughts. _Ok. I'll just apologize and tell her I didn't mean it. Simple. Very simple. Why am I so worried about this? I never get nervous around girls. Wait since when do I consider Granger to be a 'girl.' This is too confusing. _

He looked at his clock. _Forty-five minutes. Perfect. _He started going over what he was going to say to her.

* * *

Hermione was busying herself with her potions homework. But for some reason she couldn't concentrate. _I wonder what he's up to..._She walked towards the bathroom door.

* * *

Draco was busying himself with his Transfiguration homework. But for some reason he couldn't concentrate. _I wonder what she's up to..._He walked towards the bathroom door.

They both opened the door at the same time and came face-to-face with each other.

They just stared...and stared...Draco cleared his throat to say something, but Hermione huffed and slammed her door shut. _She didn't even give me a chance to say something stupid! _He shut his door and waited...He closed his eyes...just for a minute.

_Dream sequence..._

_There was a girl. He was sure he knew her. But from where he did not know... She had her back turned to him, and was standing in front of a lake. The sun was setting and it was getting darker. He needed to find out who she was. _

_Her beautiful brown hair flowed in the wind. He walked slowly towards her. But every step he took made her farther away. The sun was still steadily setting. If he didn't reach her soon, he would never see her face. _

_He started to run. Faster and faster. As fast as his feet would carry him. She was still far away, but she wasn't moving anymore. _

_The last rays of the sun were about to disappear, when he grabbed onto her shoulders. He spun her around and crashed his lips onto hers. He felt like the world was spinning. He pulled away from her slowly, savoring her taste. _

_When he opened his eyes he looked at the girl... Her chestnut brown hair framed her face. And her chocolate brown eyes stared up at him. Hermione Granger._

"_Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy..." huh? _

"Malfoy...Malfoy... Malfoy..." He opened his eyes and saw a frustrated Hermione looking back at him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"What the hell do you think happened?" she put her hands on her hips.

"You fell asleep and I had to wait ten minutes in the common room for you!"

"Alright, alright come on let's go before morning." he smirked when she huffed.

* * *

They had only been patrolling for about a half-hour. Draco had yet to talk to her let alone apologize.

"So..." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"If you have something to say just say it." she snapped. She was hoping that he would be the first person to talk. She also hoped he would apologize. But maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" I don't know why I'm so worked up about this, but I don't ...want...you to be ...well...mad at me anymore." he finished sneaking a peak at her.

Before she got a chance to speak he interrupted her.

"_And_...I'm (sigh) _sorry_ for _almost _calling you a mudblood."

She smiled despite herself.

"So...?" he wanted to know if she forgave him or not.

"Alright, you're off the hook." he smiled. "But if it happens again I have the right to publicly torture you."

"Yikes, remind me to stay on your good side." he smirked.

They walked quietly until they came upon the Astronomy tower. Students were known to go there to satisfy their hormones.

"You first." said Hermione.

"No, ladies first." neither wanted to be the first person to walk in, just incase there were people in there.

They both walked up the stairs. When they got close to the door they could hear faint moaning.

"Should we knock?" whispered Hermione.

"No, just barge in on them." Draco whispered back.

"Why don't you barge in on them."

"Oh right, sorry I forgot. Hermione Granger's virgin eyes could be tainted by the sight of someone shagging!" he gasped dramatically.

"Shut up Draco. I just don't want to be the one to interrupt them." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, how about we do the rest of the rounds and then come back here. If they're still here then _I_ will interrupt them. Sound good?" he asked. _Definitely a Slytherin. _

The next place to check was the dungeons. _Oh no! I forgot we had to do the dungeons. _The thing was Hermione was just a little bit afraid of the dark. It was nothing big, but she hated being _alone_ in the dark. Her mind always wanted to make things scarier than they already were. _But Draco's with me. At least I'm not alone. _

Their footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon. Hermione's eyes darted around nervously. She kept telling herself that she wasn't alone so she didn't need to be afraid. She continued to walk until she realized that she could no longer hear draco's foot steps.

She looked behind her and sure enough, Draco was gone. She looked all around her. The dungeon was just one big shadow at night. She could barely see two feet in front of her face. The torches were spaced widely apart. The flicker of the flame just added an eerie effect to everything.

"Draco?" she called out in a tiny whisper.

"Draco?" she said just a little bit louder.

"Draco, where are you?" she said sticking close to the torches. She checked for her wand but she had left it in her room. _Maybe I should just go back. No! I can't do that. Ugh were is he. This had better not be a joke. If I don't find him bloody and half dead I'm gonna make him bloody and **all** dead! _

"Malfoy! This is not funny anymore!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Oh come on Draco. You're not scaring me." she said. Suddenly an arm grabbed her around the waist and a hand clamped over her mouth. She screamed against his hand.

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Not scaring you eh?" He slowly let go of her mouth, just in case she still screamed. He let both of his hands linger on her waist.

"Not Funny Malfoy!" she whispered. She didn't notice that his hands were still resting on her hips. Her heart was going a hundred miles an hour. She took in a shaky breath.

"I thought it was very funny." He rested his head on her shoulder. He tilted his head so that he was talking into her neck. She gasped when she realized he was there.

She was frozen. She wanted to move, she wanted to run but she just couldn't. He chuckled lightly into her neck, sending goose-bumps all over her body.

"Let go of me." she ordered.

"I'm barely holding on. Just walk away. I'm not stopping you."

She tried her hardest to walk away but her feet were planted in that spot.

"That's what I thought" he smirked.

"Stop being so full of yourself Malfoy." her feet finally allowed her to move. She stepped forward but a squeak in front of her halted her movements.

"What was that!" she whispered.

"Probably just a rat." Draco answered casually.

"A RAT!" she screeched quietly.

"Yeah there's like a thousand rats down here."

"Ugh, I hate rats. Disgusting, vile, hairy, putrid, diseased, vermin..." she continued her little list until she felt something scurry across her foot.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed. The sound echoing off the walls. She jumped forward into Draco's arms, and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh come now hermione it's just a little rat." he wrapped his arms around her anyway. _This is priceless. Hermione Gryffindor Granger is afraid of a little rat! Oh shit! what the hell just brushed against my leg? Oh...just her leg. _

"Ahem" Draco cleared his throat in order to get her off his chest. She stuck.

_What the hell am I doing? He smells so good. God I hate rats... Ok Hermione just let go of him...slowly...atta girl..._

Slowly she pulled away from him. She felt stupid for overreacting about a rat. So what it was a rat.

Draco looked at her face. Pure embarrassment. He loved it. Kind of. A smiled slowly appeared on his face.

"You ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes." she whispered. She looked around her, still in his arms. She avoided his eyes at al costs.

She tried to step back but his arms stopped her. She didn't say anything, because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to speak.

"ummm..."she barely whispered. She finally looked up into his eyes and when she did she instantly regretted it. He was staring intently at her. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Her breath caught in her throat. The flicker of the torch nearby lit up his face. The fire danced in his blue eyes.

He watched as her eyes darted over his face. She was nervous. Silly little Gryffindor. He saw her swallow hard and tried to hide his smirk.

Slowly he lowered his head. Slowly...

_What the hell is he doing! No! He is NOT going to kiss me...again. He--_

Her mind was then wiped clean of any thoughts, because Draco's lips were pressed against her own. This kiss wasn't like when he kissed her in front of Lavender. It was...gentle? Definitely not something she would have expected from Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin bad boy with the rough exterior. She chuckled inwardly. She felt his tongue push against her lips and she unconsciously opened her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his next and played with the little hairs on the back of his neck. She felt him smile at this.

They pulled away but just long enough for Hermione to mutter 'wow.' They started kissing again.

"Someone there my darling?" asked a voice. Instantly they parted. Both slightly out of breath. They heard a cat meowing.

"Filch." Hermione whispered forgetting she was Head Girl.

"It's not like he can punish us." said Draco.

"Right" she nodded, not daring to meet his eyes.

Just then Filch came around the corner.

"Ahhhh, students out of bed after hours. And for a late night snog too no doubt. Detention for the both of you." he said before he could completely see who they were.

"Mr. Filch, I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and this is Draco Malfoy, Head boy. We were just doing our rounds around the castle." she said with her head held high.

Filch and turned on his heel mumbling something like: "Nasty students. Take my job. I patrol the halls of hogwarts not them!"

After Filch was completely out of hearing distance, hermione walked towards the stair case. Draco followed at her heels.

Soon enough they god back to the Astronomy tower.

"Oh no." Draco heard her whisper.

"I'll go." said draco.

"Thank--"

"You've probably had enough snogging for one night. Right?" She scowled and followed him up the stairs.

They heard that familiar moaning inside.

"Is that normal?" Hermione asked more to herself than draco.

Draco shook his head with a little chuckle. He tried hard not to say anything about that.

Draco cleared his throat and stood up straight. Slowly he opened the door.

Taking a breath he swung the door open. Already wishing he hadn't.

((((((I was gonna stop it here and give you guys THE most evil cliffy in the world. Buuuuuuut since I'm nice I'll keep going.)))))))

At first they saw nothing. And the person in the room must not have heard them because the moaning was present. They followed the noise to a darker corner of the room right beneath a window. The moon light illuminated the figure of a woman.

Hermione looked at Draco, confused because there was only one body that she could see.

They stepped closer and saw that Pansy Parkinson was sitting on the floor, naked, touching herself in places Hermione had only read about.(just a joke) With a picture in her hand.

"Oh my god" Hermione said causing Pansy to look her way.

"Oh my god" screeched Pansy. She shot off the floor into the darkest part of the room where she put her clothes on. In her hurry she had dropped the picture.

Hermione looked at Draco. Pure disgust was written across his face. He was slightly green too.

Hermione bent down and picked up the picture.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"No, I'm gonna puke." he said simply.

"Oh god." said Hermione when she looked at the picture. She put the picture down so he couldn't see it.

"What is it?" asked Draco grabbing for the picture.

"nothing." she said quickly going to the window to dispose of it.

"Let me see it." he snatched it before she could protest.

"puke out the window please." she said before giggling.

_Oh my god! That's me! Naked me! She...touched...Gross. _The picture was of him when he was in the showers after Quiditch practice. He was the only one in the showers that day.

Pansy emerged from the shadows fully clothed. _thank god! _thought Hermione.

"That's not mine." she said pointing to the picture in Draco's hands. Draco looked outraged. His face was red and he was starting to shake.

"Pansy if you leave right now we won't punish you. Just go!" said Hermione. Pansy ran towards the door.

Hermione put her hand on draco's arm.

"You...okay?" she asked.

"No" he sighed and relaxed a little. "How did she get this picture!" he waved it in front of her face, so she got a good look at it. He was facing the camera, and was soaking wet. The water dripping down his muscles. _wow. _Hermione sighed. She shook her head.

Draco was smiling.

"Want to keep the picture?" he asked handing it to her.

"Gross no. Like I want to see you naked. Sorry Draco that's just Pansy." She got up.

He shoved the picture in her cloak pocket. She was about to object but...

"You can throw it out when we get to the dorms."

"Fine" she huffed. "Let's just go."

* * *

Hermione was happy when she finally collapsed on her bed. She had changed into her pajamas. Putting her cloak on her chair. She'd throw the picture out tomorrow. Right now she was too tired. Closing her eyes, she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When Draco entered his bedroom he was smiling. He knew she wouldn't throw out that picture. After all it was of him! He changed quickly and got into his bed. It had been a loooooong night.

* * *

Okay I finally got another chapter up! yay! I feel bad that I haven't updated in like a month, but I've been busy. Spring is starting and I love to go outside. I'm probably gonna put up shorter chapter from now on. But they will go up like once a week. Maybe twice. This way it's less to type. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions for the story PLEEEEEASE tell them to me. I officially have been diagnosed with writers block. Leave a review on your way out. Thanx! 


	10. Sleep over

The next morning Hermione was very excited. It was the very first Hogsmeade trip! She was planning on going shopping with Lavender, Parvarti and Ginny. Only because she really didn't want to spend the whole trip in a candy shop.

She hopped out of bed and gathered her things to take a shower. After about a fifteen minute shower she dried off, got dressed and dried her hair. She then decided to read in the common room until she knew Ginny and the others would be up for breakfast.

She was engrossed in her book until she heard a noise coming from Malfoy's room followed by a string of curse words. Malfoy's door swung open and out came a very _tired_ looking malfoy, clad in only plaid pajama pants. He rubbed his eyes and lazily strolled down the stairs. Not paying attention to a snickering Hermione in the least.

A few seconds later he came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. He let his head fall back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"No much of a morning person are you malfoy?" she asked very amused at the situation.

He grunted.

"I see." she went back to reading.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" she asked after a while.

He turned to look at her.

"Yeah... why?" he tried not to smile. Was Hermione Granger asking him out?

"No reason. I was just wondering." she hid her head in her book as her cheeks turned pink.

"Are you?" he said.

"Yeah.." she mumbled.

"With anyone?" he saw her look up briefly.

"Ginny, Lavender and Parvarti. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering." he smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah" she mumbled.

Figuring they'd be up by now, Hermione headed down to breakfast.

* * *

She saw Harry and Ron scarfing down some eggs.

"You know it helps if you chew it." she said while sitting down.

"Ron and I are going to leave for hogsmeade early so we can get back in time to practice for Quiditch." explained harry seeing that ron had a mouthful of food.

"Okay, sounds good." said hermione. "I'm going to shop with ginny, lavender, and parvarti."

"great." said harry. Ron and Harry left shortly after.

"Hey hermione, wanna get going?" asked parvarti as she lavender and ginny took a seat next to hermione.

"Sure." she stood up putting her cloak on. (hehehe) They all walked outside and found a carriage to take them to hogsmeade.

* * *

Once they got there Lavender suggested they go shopping for some "cute new clothes" in her words. They entered a little shop smack dead in the middle of hogsmeade.

Lavender, Ginny, and Parvarti exchanged mischievous looks behind Hermione's back.

Hermione looked around. She didn't like this store one bit. Sexy lingerie hung on one of the side walls. And girly skirts were on some of the racks. "no no no no no no," she started back up, getting ready to make a mad dash out of the store. "Get her girls." said Lavender. Before she knew what was happening she was being dragged across the room, where a sales woman also latched onto her arm. She was taken over to the dressing rooms. The sales woman appeared again with an armful of clothes.

"Let's get started." said Parvarti.

* * *

"Soooo drakie, where d'ya wanna go?" asked Pansy.

"Nowhere with you." he said yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"Ugh fine!" she yelled. Then in a calmer voice, "I'll be in that new boutique in the middle of hogsmeade if you need me." (not the one hermione is at, this one is strictly for _rich_ people. Think designer names. only wizard designer names. Hermione is in the store next to this one.)

* * *

"Oh my gosh hermione you need to try this one on." squeaked ginny.

They had been in the shop for not even a half hour and already hermione had tried on about a hundred different outfits.

Ginny came into the dressing area and handed hermione a short green miniskirt and a black sweater to try on.

Hermione sighed and went back into the dressing room.

"Ooooh Ginny come look at this!" Ginny immediately followed the sound of Lavender's voice.

"Oh... my..." ginny smiled as she looked at what Lavender was holding up.

"I guess Hermione will like that." said Ginny looking at the skimpy silk teddy in Lavender's hand.

"No silly, it's not for Hermione." said Parvarti.

"Them who's it for?"

Lavender and Parvarti exchanged glances and both of them simultaneously nodded towards the window in the front of the shop.

Ginny smiled wickedly as Draco Malfoy walked passed the window.

* * *

**Earlier**

Draco stuck his hand in his pocket about to buy a brand new broom. It was the newest model: Firebolt 5000. His face screwed up in confusion. He couldn't find his money pouch. He had at least a hundred galleons in that. He started to get worried. Then.. _Pansy!_

"Pansy" he whispered harshly scaring the teenage girl behind the counter.

"Will you hold this for me I'll be back later for it." he said. The girl nodded, and draco stalked out of the store.

_Where did she say she was going?..._

_...I'll be in that new boutique in the middle of hogsmeade if you need me... _

He immediately set off to find her. He walked pass a little clothing where inside he saw the little weaselette looking a him with a strange mischievous face. _That's...odd.. I guess this is where granger was going. _

He walked into the shop pansy was in. First thing he saw was pansy arguing with the store manager.

"Please miss, the dress you are looking for is no longer available. We are all out! There is nothing you can do about it!"

"I preordered that dress a month ago! Are you stupid or something!"

"Pansy!" yelled draco.

"Oh _draco_ honey these mean people don't have my dress. I'm sure _you_ can do something about it." she smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Where is my money Pansy!" he wasn't in the mood for games.

"oh that. Well I only needed some so I took the bag. I didn't know there would be soooo much in there." His eyes widened.

"How much did you spend?" he said through clenched teeth. His hands were shaking as he tried not to strangle her.

"None so far but I need about fifty galleons to buy this dress."

"There is no freaking dress lady! Get over it!" yelled the manager.

"Just give me the money back." she handed it over with a smile on her face.

He put the pouch in his pocket and stormed out of the store. She followed.

Draco entered the shop hermione was in. (sorry I don't have names for these places. I'm not creative enough) He looked back and saw that pansy was no longer following him. _What a..._

Draco shook his head and walked through the store: smirking at the lingerie on the wall.

He got to the back of the store when he heard hushed whispers and giggles.

"He'll love it hermione." he heard the weaselette say.

"Who?" he heard hermione say.

"What do you mean who. Draco, that's who." his eyebrows shot up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Come on hermione we all know you like him." said Parvarti matter-of-factly.

"I do not!" she said outraged.

"Yes you do we saw you guys making out in the hallway." lavender smiled.

"You kissed him!" said ginny outraged. "Why was I not told!"

"Because it was nothing! I don't like him!"

"Of course not, hermione." said lavender. "We believe you."

He heard hermione huff in frustration.

"Are we done now, I want to go eat lunch I'm hungry." hermione whined.

"I guess were done for now. Come on take that off, change back and we'll go pay for these."

Hermione changed back into her clothes and handed them to lavender so she could pay for them.

"Here's your cloak hermione." said ginny. Just then something fell out of the pocket.

"Oh hermione you dropped something." said lavender as she bent over to pick it up.

Realization hit hermione like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god!" said Lavender as she saw what had dropped.

"Oh my." said parvarti followed by a gasp from ginny.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was it?

"What the hell are you doing with a naked picture of draco?"

Draco's mouth hung open in shock. _She kept the picture? No she must have just forgotten about it. ...Oh my god, how the hell is she going to get herself out of this one..._

"ummmm, about that."

"HA! We knew you liked him" said lavender.

"NO! Ummm. The picture belongs to pansy. We found it on her when we were patrolling together. He shoved it in my pocket, I must have forgotten about it!" she argued.

"Well if you don't want it then can I keep it?" asked Lavender.

"No!" said hermione snatching the picture back.

Draco smirked.

"I mean... I -I--I need t-to destroy it. Merlin only knows what you would do with it." she mumbled.

"Of course... Well were going to lunch are you coming with us?" parvarti asked

"I'm not really hungry anymore." hermione said.

"Well as soon as we're done with lunch were going to go back to hogwarts to try on our new outfits. Oh! Can we come to your room?" asked Lavender.

"Of course. Come at around 2:00"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Draco quickly turned and looked for a way out. He rushed out of the store just as the girls paid for their things and left. Lavender, Parvarti, and ginny had taken the bags. He saw Hermione walk towards the carriage and decided now was a good time to pick up that broom.

He got back to the shop were he quickly paid for the broom and asked the girl if she could ship it to hogwarts. She said it would be there later that night.

He headed towards the carriages.

* * *

Hermione stood in her room in front of her garbage. Picture in hand. _Just throw it out...Why can't I just throw it out. It's just a freaking picture! I don't even like him! At least I don't think I do...wait what am I thinking of course I don't like him. My god I'm going crazy...Maybe I like...but only a little..._

(knock knock)

"Hey hermione can we come in?" lavender said from outside her room.

"Umm.. yeah, hold on." she stuffed the picture in her drawer and rushed to the door.

"Hey guys! How did you get in?"

"Malfoy let us in." said ginny.

"Oh, well come on let's do this." she said. The girls rushed into the room, and hermione got a glimpse of draco heading for the bathroom.

"okay hermione what do you want to try on first?" asked lavender as she went through the clothes.

"anything" said hermione.

After about four hours of them modeling clothes and doing each others make up and hair they were getting a little hungry.

"No wonder it's time for dinner" the girls changed back and they left to go to dinner.

Have way through dinner parvarti had a 'wonderful' idea.

"Oh! Hermione, do you think we could all sleep over today? That would be soooo much fun."

"yeah" said ginny

"That would be great" said lavender.

"oh , well I don't think malfoy-"

"Pleeeeeease hermione." ginny pouted.

"Okay."

"yay!" they all cheered.

Then harry and ron walked in.

"Hey mione."

"Hi, ron."

"How was your day hermione." She could tell all they wanted to do was talk about their day.

"Fine...how was yours?"

"Merlin hermione--"

And they didn't stop for thirty minutes straight.

After dinner hermione said her good-byes to harry and ron and her and the girls set off for hermione's room.

"oh, maybe we should get some night stuff." suggested ginny.

A chorus of 'yes' followed.

"ok." said hermione.

When hermione got to her portrait she saw blaise standing in front of it talking to Kara.

"Blaise?" asked hermione curiously.

"Oh, um hi granger."

"Need to be let in?" she asked.

"no."

"ok then." she entered the common room and saw draco sitting on the couch.

"Why the hell is blaise standing out there talking to Kara?"

"I don't know, but he's been out there for an hour now."

"Oh."

"Just thought you might want to know, ginny, lavender and parvarti are sleeping over tonight."

"Great." he said lamely.

"sooo. Did you ever throw out that picture? You know the one of me?"

"Of course I did you git."

"Just asking hermione. No need to get all _touchy_ about it." He chuckled and walked off to his room.

(knock knock)

"Hold on." hermione opened the door for lavender, parvarti and ginny.

"Hi again hermione, um why is blaise standing outside?" asked ginny.

"I honestly don't know, I think he's got a thing for our portrait."

The girls giggled.

"So what should we do first?" asked ginny.

"Ummmm...talk to draco?" she said slyly as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello ladies." he said. They gushed. Hermione groaned. He smiled. They swooned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I hope you have a good night." They gushed. Hermione groaned.

"They will, go get settled I'll be right up." they rushed up stairs in a fit of giggles.

"You are such a git"

"What? I can't help it if they love me. Besides you know you love me too." he pouted. She scoffed.

"Just stay away from us tonight. Okay malfoy? Please just do this for me." she begged.

"Fine. That's fine. I'll just stay in my room." he said. She nodded.

He smirked as she headed to her room.

When she got there lavender, parvarti and ginny were sitting on hermione's bed. Grinning from ear-to-ear.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Well, we got you something else when we were shopping." said parvarti.

"Like what?" she asked slowly.

Ginny slowly walked towards her still smiling.

* * *

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts clouding his head.

_What's wrong with me lately? I'm not supposed to feel like this. Not about her. I'm supposed to hate her and everything she represents. But I don't. Oh well. hmmm. I'm thirsty. Time to get a drink. _

When he entered the kitchen he was suddenly more thirsty than when he had entered for his mouth had gone dry. His pants had tightened. _Oh god..._

**Earlier In Hermione's room**

"I can't believe you got me this! I'm never going to wear it." hermione was wearing the black silk teddy they had secretly bought earlier. "It looks horrible on me!"

Truth be told it looked great on her. All the girls envied hermione's legs. Hermione herself was surprised at what she looked like. Her normally boring body was now...well... not boring.

"Hey hermione?" said ginny putting their plan into action. as soon as she heard draco's door close.

"Yeah?" she asked still standing in front of the mirror.

"Can you go get us something to drink?" asked parvarti.

"Yes, of course."

She headed towards the kitchen to get them their drinks. She opened the fridge when she though she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw draco staring at her with an open mouth. She wondered what he could be staring at. Then she remembered her outfit. _Oh no...What do I do. Run? Hide? Scream? ...flirt? _She shook her head at the last thought. Why would she ever flirt with malfoy?

"Umm." he started. His vast vocabulary had left him completely and the only words left were either 'umm' or 'wow.'

"Wow."

Hermione just smiled shyly. Draco malfoy was speechless because of _her_. That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. They both just stood there, staring at each other. Draco took a step towards her and hermione fought the urge to step back. He took another step, and another, and another, until he was merely a foot away. He stared into her eyes as if he could see in her soul. She saw him bend his head slightly and close his eyes. That's when she realized what he was doing. He was going to kiss her. For about the millionth time. She felt the familiar warmth of his lips against her own. She was surprised to find that she had missed it. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist, and held her close to him.

"What are they doing?" asked ginny.

"I think they're making out!" said lavender. She was trying to spy on them without making an noise. Lavender was at the bottom of the stairs while ginny and parvarti were at the top. Ginny and parvarti upon hearing that they had been making out rushed down the stairs, knocking into lavender and making her fall. Causing draco and hermione to jump apart at the noise.

"oops" said lavender, while the other two smiled shyly. Hermione, not daring to look at draco, darted up the stairs to her room.

Ginny stood up and ran after hermione. Parvarti following her. Lavender stood up and made her way over to draco who was now sitting on the couch.

"She just can't make up her mind." stated lavender.

Draco smiled. "I know. But she'll know exactly what she wants when I'm through."

Lavender smiled at his determinedness. Then she put on a serious face. "You won't hurt her will you?"

"Of course not." he said. "Night."

"Good night draco."

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"We told you. We told you, you liked him." said ginny.

"I know you did." hermione sighed.

"That's wrong in so many ways." they all laughed.

They all got ready for bed and climbed into hermione's enormous bed.

* * *

Draco sat in his room smiling. He always loved a challenge. And Hermione Granger was the definition of a challenge.

* * *

Okay First of all I would like to thank EVERYBODY for your wonderful reviews. Your ideas were awesome. They helped out a bunch. If I didn't use your idea I'm sorry, maybe I can use it in the future. Second of all I know the sleep over thing is kind of ...I don't know...but I think it still fits nicely.

Okay, you all know you have to leave a review before you go...but I want you to do something for me.

Leave a quote that you want me to put in the story. Not to silly. Nothing like, 'apples and oranges I love monkeys.'

That's a little too weird. Just a sentence you want one of the characters to say. If you want, tell me who you want to say it. (Please make it a little relevant to the story.) This is only to see how good a writer I am. Because, well, I like a challenge. I'll try to use as many as possible. So Review!


	11. Sunday and Monday

Ok thank you to all my reviewers. If I put your quote in here it will say the quote and then whatever you signed your review as. For example. "this is your quote" (this is your signature) Ok? cool.

**cold1**- Thank you for your constructive criticism. I really didn't think people paid that much attention to my story. lol. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not usually so sloppy and careless in my writing. I'm actually a big grammar freak. It's funny, usually I'm the one leaving reviews like this. I'll try to read through my story better, the problem is since it's my story I already know what it should say and I don't catch the mistakes very often. I guess I should get a beta.

**Silent-Serpent**- A teddy is like a sexy nightgown. If you want a visual go to google, images. Then type in 'silk teddy'. It should help for the most part.

**BeAstY BoI - **I have plans for blaise...

Thank you to the rest of my reviewers too. Love you all.

Ok, please turn off all cell phones during today's performance. Thank you and enjoy. Shhhh! No talking!

* * *

Sunday morning hermione woke up smiling. For what reason she didn't know. She stretched and tossed her covers off. She looked around her room for any sign of Crookshanks, but found none. Shrugging it of she gathered some clothes to take a shower. 

When she got out she changed into a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. She felt...refreshed. She looked around the common room for Crookshanks but he could not be found. _Where could he be? _Her eyes traveled towards Malfoy's door. She looked at the clock, _10:00 he should be up by now. _She walked towards his door, and opened it. Trying to be as quiet as possible. Yesterday's events still clear in her mind. She wasn't really ready to face him yet.

She closed the door behind her, and tiptoed over to his bed. She tripped over some shoes and cursed silently. He stirred. Immediately she stopped moving. "I never knew Snape would get drunk and run around Hogwarts, singing without any pants on." (Flair Verona) he mumbled in his sleep. _What the..? _Shaking her head she continued her search for Crookshanks.

Draco moved a little and there next to him was an orange bunch of fur. _Crookshanks! _There he was purring away like there was no tomorrow.

"Crookshanks." she whispered. The sleepy cat looked up at her.

"Crookshanks. Crookshanks come here!" she gestured for him to come to her. He simply stood up, stretched, turned around and plopped back down to go went to sleep. (I got this from the movie Cinderella, lol, my little cousins were watching it today and it just stuck in my head.)

She groaned. She walked over to the side of his bed. Slowly she lifted Crookshanks off the bed. She was just about to leave when...

"Good morning?" he sat up and looked at her. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed. For some reason it put her in a better mood.

"Good morning, Malfoy! How is my little bouncing ferret doing on this fine day?" (undyingsoul2159) she smiled at him.

"Why in gods name are you so cheery?" he asked throwing the covers off him. Sleepily he stretched and scratched his bare stomach. Hermione blushed and looked away. He was too tired to notice.

He walked into the bathroom leaving hermione in his room. Hermione walked slowly around his room. He had some pictures on the table by his bed. She picked up a picture of him when he was about seven. He was holding his mothers hand with one hand and was waving to the camera with the other. It was so weird to see draco like that. _He was so cute! Gosh, what happened. _She smiled as she set the picture own. Draco walked back into his room and plopped back down onto his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

"Why are you still in here?" he asked through the pillow.

"Why are you? It's almost ten o'clock and your still in bed."

"So? It's Sunday granger. If I want to sleep I'm gonna sleep." he pulled the covers over himself again.

"Oh come on malfoy, wake up." he grunted a 'no.'

"Then I just won't leave."

He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her.

"You're so annoying you know that right?" he asked.

"Yup." she sat down next to him on his bed. Crookshanks wriggled his way out of her arms and onto the bed as well. He walked up to draco, crawled onto his chest and went to sleep. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Draco opened his eyes again and looked at the ginger cat, then at hermione. He lazily patted crookshanks on the head, before falling limp again.

"Okay, you win. I guess I'll just have to get the water." she sighed and got off his bed.

His eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to grab her wrist. Crookshanks jumped off him as he shot up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he shouted.

She started giggling uncontrollably.

"Not funny granger!" he snarled. Then he pouted. "I was sleeping."

"Oh, poor baby." she said still smiling. An idea popped up in draco's head. "I guess you'll have to make up for it." he said smirking. He pulled her by the waist until she was standing right in front of him. "Oh yeah, let me think...no" she said removing his hands.

"You're no fun." he said. "I know." she said walking into the common room. She turned around at his door, "Oh yeah, and take a shower, you smell." she smiled and walked away.

* * *

After lunch hermione decided to study in the library for a little while. She needed to study for a charms exam. 

After about an hour of studying she decided it was time to get back to the common room. As she was walking through the hallways she saw blaise who seemed to be talking to the wall. _He just keeps getting weirder and weirder..._

When she got back to the portrait she saw draco impatiently tapping his foot. He looked pretty upset.

"Why are you standing out here?" she asked.

He pointed to the portrait. The _empty_ portrait.

"Where's Kara?"

"Beats me." he said.

"Ugh! She's a portrait, she's supposed to stay at her picture!...How long have you been standing there?"

"Only about five minutes." he strolled over to her.

"Hmmm...Well I think I'm gonna go visit Harry and Ron, see you later Draco." she waved good-bye to him.

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room where she saw harry and ron playing chess by the window. 

"Hey guys." she said.

They looked up immediately. "Hey hermione, we haven't seen you in forever." said harry.

"I know. It's just, the common room is so nice I spend most of my time there." she smiled.

"Even if malfoy is there?" asked Ron.

"Well, he's not that bad this year." she blushed.

"Are you serious?" asked harry.

"You do know that this is the same malfoy who's called you a mudblood since second year." said ron.

"I know, It's just... I don't know, now that we are living together he's been nicer to me."

"Well, I hope you know what your getting into." harry said with a sly smile.

Hermione looked at the two of them strangely.

"Um...do you two know something I don't know?"

"No...it's just...well ginny told us that--"

"GINNY!" hermione screamed cutting them off. She say a red blur out of the corner of her eye dash to the girls dormitories.

She ran after leaving a laughing harry and ron in her wake.

In the girls dormitory, she found ginny hiding behind lavender and parvarti on their bed.

"How could you tell them?" she asked.

"It's not like they're mad at you or anything." she said peeking over lavender's shoulder. (just take a minute and picture this. Its funny. sorry back to the story.)

"Ugh. How can I stay mad at you." Ginny gave her a bright smile.

"So how's it going with the Draco shagging." asked lavender.

"Non-existent." she replied stiffly.

"Oh come on Hermione! If you don't screw him I will!"(viki) said ginny.

"Really Hermione. This is a huge opportunity!" lavender shrieked.

"Maybe for you but I don't like him!" she said. "Gosh, What do you want me to say to him? 'You are the stupidest, sexiest, bouncing ferret in the world and I love you' (sexyslytherin27) hello not gonna happen."

"Why not?" asked ginny.

"Ugh!" she smacked her forehead with her hand. "I'm gonna...go...now." she walked out the door thinking, _I have really bad judgment when it comes to friends. _

* * *

Draco got tired or waiting for Kara to come back so he headed down to the Slytherin common room to talk to Blaise. 

The common room was deserted to they sat on the couch to talk.

"Are you going out with her yet?"

"Merlin blaise give it a rest!" he shouted.

"Fine, but I have one question for you."

"Shoot." he said.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Draco sat there looking at him. Absolutely stunned.

"Oh, I get it your not gonna tell me." said blaise.

"No I'm just trying to remember." he said.

"Exactly."

"I mean it's not that I don't like her, it's just...complicated. What would people say if the Slytherin Prince went out with the Gryffindor bookworm?"

"Probably something like, 'Wow, the Slytherin Prince is going out with the Gryffindor bookworm.'"

"Shut up Zabini."

"You so love her." he smirked.

"What do you want me to say, 'Merlin, thank you for sending me this bookworm. I love her.'?" (sexyslytherin27)

"yeah."

All he could do was shake his head.

* * *

Draco and Hermione met each other back at the portrait later that night. Some time around nine. 

"She's still not back?" asked an enraged hermione.

"Guess not."

"Where could a portrait go?"

"Where _would_ a portrait go." stated draco.

"I'm tired!" she complained.

Draco sat down under the portrait and made himself comfortable. Hermione just stood there.

"I'm going to sleep in the Gryffindor tower tonight." she watched as he nodded slowly, as in deep thought.

He just sat there. She felt a little bad for him. She didn't really want to just leave him all alone in the middle of the corridor. After all she didn't want to spend the night with lavender, parvarti and ginny...again. She had two options. One: spend the night talking about draco, or two: spend the night _with_ draco. She kind of liked that idea. A small smile spread across her lips as she thought of spending the night with draco...in a not so _innocent _way. She mentally kicked herself for thinking such things, and about draco.

Before she could stop herself she found her feet taking her back to where draco sat.

"I thought you were leaving." he said.

"Well, I was but...aren't you going to go to the Slytherin common room?"

"No, I would rather spend my night here than with _pansy_. Not to mention Crabbe and Goyle. Their snoring always keeps me up." she smiled.

"Well I can't just leave you here all alone." she sat down next to him.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." he said.

"Nonsense, I'll stay with you. If you want me to of course."

"Yeah, you can stay."

"ok." she whispered.

They both leaned up against the portrait and settled in for the night. Hermione drifted off to sleep in no time, but Draco had no such luck. He watched her for a little while. She had her cloak over her like a blanket. She looked a little cold. Draco scooted closer to her and, feeling his presence, she put her head on his shoulder. Draco moved slightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. She moaned a little and turned her body so she was right up against him. She moved her head to the base of his neck. Her breath sent shivers down his spine and caused goosebumps to form all over his skin. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

A couple hours later Draco had fallen into a light sleep when he was awoken by a small voice. It was kara.

"Oh, you're awake." she said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I came back and there was nobody here so I thought you two were in the common room."

Draco looked down to find hermione still fast asleep in his arms.

Draco said the password and maneuvered hermione gently so he could lift her. He stepped into the portrait and headed to her bedroom. She stirred slightly but instead of waking up she snuggled into his chest. He opened her door and gently set her on her bed. He covered her up and turned out her lamp.

"draco." she whispered as he reached the door.

He walked back to her bed and leaned over her. "yeah." he whispered.

"good night." she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"good night hermione."

* * *

The next morning draco lay on his bed. Thinking. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, but he still felt awake enough. His mind as swirling with thoughts. Most being about hermione. Of course. She was all he thought about lately. Blaise was right. He hadn't slept with anyone in a while because of her. Not that he really cared, he could go a little while without sex. It's not like he was a man whore or anything. He just wasn't a prude either. Even if he did date hermione, he knew he still wouldn't get anything for a while. And surprisingly, he didn't really care. He was yanked from his thoughts by a scream coming from hermione's room. 

(If I stopped it here how mad would you be at me? It's a good thing I'm so nice and will keep going. All of you had better tell me how nice I am in your reviews. Just kidding.)

Draco shot up from his bed, nearly tripping over his blankets. He rushed through the bathroom and through open hermione's door. She was standing on her bed and was pointing at something on the floor. That's when he saw what the something was. _Shit_. He thought.

"What the hell is that thing and where did it come from?"(HarryPotterLover242) screeched hermione.

Draco picked up the small black and green snake. It was about the length of his arm, and about as thick as a banana. It wrapped around his wrist.

"This is Rain, she's my...well she's my snake." he explained awkwardly.

"Why do you have a bloody snake?" she yelled.

"Because, I ...well...I found her this summer...in the rain actually that's...well that's why I ..um...call her rain."

"Get it out of here!"

"Why granger, you afraid of snakes?" he asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" (babyraccoon2) she said climbing off the bed.

"Why it's not gonna bite you, she's perfectly harmless."

He was about to hand her the snake but thought differently when she gave him a look that clearly meant 'back off.'

* * *

Potions class that day was going to be fun. After all she was going to try out the Veritiserum on malfoy. Then again he was going to try it on her too. 

She entered the class room and sat down in her seat. She only had to wait a few minutes until draco came and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about this morning." he said.

"No problem just keep your snake in _your_ room."

"I honestly don't know how it got in your room anyway." he chuckled. "But your face was kind of funny." She shot him a glare that shut him up.

In a matter of minutes Snape came in and started the class.

"As you all know today we will be testing the Veritiserum." Hermione looked at draco nervously. _I wonder what he'll ask me... _

Snape handed out two vials of their potion to each pair.

"You may begin whenever." he said and walked up to his desk to grade papers.

"Ladies first." he said.

Hesitantly she opened the vile and drank its contents. At first she felt nothing but then she started to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach that spread throughout her body.

"Ok, what should my first question be? How about...Do you like me?" he smiled.

"Yes." she answered instantly. People's laughs echoed around the room as they asked embarrassing question to their partners.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"What do you want...right _now_?"

_What do I want right now? How am I suppose to know. I kind of want to kiss him..._

"I want you to kiss me." (aimee) she said. He smiled.

"We can do that later." he said.

"You bastard!" she said.

"Oh, must have worn off." he chuckled. "My turn." He drank the potion and soon experienced the same feeling as hermione did.

"Now" she mocked. "What should I ask?"

"Do you like me?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and said, "yes."

"Do you...think I'm pretty?"

"No." her smiled faded. "I think...your...beautiful."

Her smiled grew again, and a slight redness appeared on her cheeks.

"Thanks, I think." she laughed.

* * *

After class hermione went to visit ginny until her next class. 

They started talking about how Kara hadn't been at her portrait the previous night.

"That's strange." she said. "So did you sleep with him?" (dracoisahottie)

"Well, yeah I had to."(dracoisahottie) she said. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Not like that ginny. It was weird actually, I fell asleep and when Kara came back, draco carried me to my room." she smiled.

"That's so romantic."

"Maybe, just a little." they both laughed.

* * *

The day came and went in the blink of an eye.

After dinner Hermione went back to her common room. Draco was sitting on the couch doing homework.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"Umm, do you think you could help me with my Transfiguration?"

"Sure." she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

They did both their Transfiguration homework in record time. Along with a few laughs.

Hermione got up to go to bed when draco stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"I owe you a kiss, remember?" she bit her lip as she remembered what she said under the veritiserum.

She sat back down next to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt comforted by it. His lips met hers and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. She pulled away suddenly leaving him with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Don't I get a good-night kiss?" he asked.

"I thought that was your good-night kiss."

"No. This is." he captured her lips again. She pulled away again and with a chuckle said her good-nights and went to her room.

* * *

Ok well I finally updated, and I think it was worth it because this chapter is really long. (just like you asked Neveah888) Soooo sorry if I didn't use your quote. Some I'll probably use in the future. Now you have a different challenge. I need a conflict. Not necessarily between Draco and Hermione. Preferably between Harry/Ron and Hermione. But I don't want it to be over her liking draco. I can't think of anything so I need some help. Leave a review before you leave. I love them. I'll update as fast as I can. 


	12. Sick, sick

The next few weeks passed by and draco and hermione didn't share any kisses during that time. Surprisingly. October was beginning and fall started to set in. The air was surprisingly chilly for the time of year as well.

Hermione woke from her slumber to a splitting headache. She had stayed out late the night before with harry, ron and ginny. They had walked around the entire castle lingering at the Quidditch pitch for awhile. What else was there to do on a Friday night?

She sat up in bed and groaned. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom, where her Slytherin roommate was brushing his teeth.

She put her hand to her head as if to try and stop it from pounding. She suddenly sneezed causing draco to jump a little.

"You okay?" he asked. He was answered with another sneeze, then a coughing fit.

"I think I'm sick." she said before sneezing more.

"Yeah me too." she glared at him, but stopped when it made her head hurt more.

"Maybe you should go to madam pomfrey." he said.

"No, I'm fine...really. I'm just gonna go lay dow--" she didn't get to finish because she started coughing again.

"No, what you're gonna do is come with me to see madam pomfrey." He sent her off to her room to get dressed. A few minutes later they met in the common room. Hermione held a tissue in her hand as they walked down the corridors.

Once they reached the hospital wing madam pomfrey looked her over and told her she just had a simple cold and all she could do was wait it out. But she did give her a potion for her headache.

When they got back to the common room draco told hermione that she should probably just rest. Hermione nodded and set off to her room.

She changed back into her pajamas and climbed into bed hoping that if she was sleeping she wouldn't have to deal with her achy throat.

* * *

At around noon hermione woke to a tapping at her window. She groaned but hopped out of bed and made her way to the window. She opened it and let in a shaggy looking school owl. 

Hermione took the letter it held and opened it up to find ginny's neat handwriting.

It read:

_Hermione, _

_I know you told me not to talk about 'you and draco' but I haven't seen either of you ALL morning. You didn't show up for breakfast or lunch. What are you two up to in that common room of yours? Oh! Remember hermione: Uncle George and Aunty Mable. Feinted at the breakfast table. So all lovers please take warning; Never do it in the morning. _(for sexgoddessmisha4draco) _I hope you two are behaving...But really why weren't you there?_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Sorry about the school owl, Hedwig is out for a morning fly._

Hermione shook her head as she finished the letter. She grabbed a peace of parchment and the nearest quill and wrote her back.

_Ginny, _

_If you must know why I was absent from breakfast and lunch this morning it was because I am sick. Just a cold though. Draco took me to the hospital wing and then I came back to the common room to sleep, (where I was rudely awoken my a school owl) And as for Malfoy, I haven't seen him since this morning. He might be in the common room. Now would you please stop insinuating that draco and I are together, it's quite annoying. You know I love you but I will not hesitate to hit you with a with a good 'stupefy' if you mention him one more time. Now I'm going to go see if draco will bring me some lunch, I didn't eat any and I'm starved. You can come by the common room if you want but it's at your own risk. _

_Hermione_

Hermione quickly sent the owl off with the letter and lazily strolled down the stairs. She found draco in the common room reading a book. He looked up and smiled slightly at her. She smiled back and moved to sit next to him on the couch. As soon as she sat down however, he moved about a foot away from her. She scooted closer to him and again he moved away. She moved closer, he moved away. Once she had him near the end of the couch she moved towards him and he moved so far, he fell off.

"Listen," he started. "No offense or anything, but...well...stay the hell away from me."

"What!" she yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no, I just don't want you to give me any of your nasty germs." he said hiding behind the arm of the couch.

She 'huffed' and crossed her arms. He stood up.

"...because you're sick." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not that kind of sick ...you know..._sick_ sick."

"I get it draco." she said sadly. He groaned as she pouted slightly. She let out a heavy over dramatic sigh and slowly stood up to go to her room. She halted to sneeze a few times. Then sighed again and continued on her way. He let out a breath when he heard her door close.

_She's sick! I don't want to get sick...maybe professor snape can give me a sick potion...I should bring her something to eat...I'll go see what she wants...Merlin I'm going soft. Like a bloody Gryffindor or something..._

He got up and quickly made his way towards her bedroom. But when he opened the door...

"Bloody hell!" he shouted stumbling back a bit and grasping the door frame for support.

"Don't be too (sneeze) dramatic or anything." she was sitting underneath her covers with tissues piled up all around her. The only light in the room was a small candle lamp. The light shone on her face giving her more of a sickly color. It also made the bags under her eyes stand out more. Her nose was red from all the tissues and her hair was sticking up in odd places. _What happened in the last five minutes? _Draco wondered. She sniffed loudly and he shuddered.

"D-do you want...anything...to um...eat?" he asked making sure he stayed away from her.

"Some soup would be nice." she mumbled. "Ok." he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

On his way down to the kitchens he stopped by the dungeons to talk to professor snape. 

"Professor?" he asked opening the door.

"Oh, what can I do for you draco?" he asked setting down his quill.

"I was wondering if you had any sick repellant potion?"

"Well yes. But if you don't mind me asking, what for?" he walked over to a cupboard and took out a vile of dark blue liquid.

"It's granger. She's sick. Just a cold, but I don't want to catch it." snape nodded and handed over the vile.

"It'll only last about twenty-four hours so use it wisely." draco nodded and once again headed for the kitchens.

* * *

He tickled the pear and entered the kitchens, immediately bumping into someone. 

"Master draco!" that someone squeaked.

"Dobby!...well... hello."

"What can dobby do for master draco?"

"Well do you think you could bring some soup to the heads common room?"

"Of course master draco!"

"Thank you." he started back towards the common room but stopped when he saw blaise talking to what appeared to be the wall. Being the suspicious Slytherin he was he decided to do a little spying.

"...so I guess I'll see you tonight?" he heard blaise say.

"Of course. But zis time I need to be sure zat draco and 'ermione are in ze common room before I come down." _That sounds like...kara.. _he thought confused. _So that's why she wasn't there that night_. He saw blaise walk down towards the dungeons and he watched kara move from one portrait to the next. She got back to the heads portrait about the same time draco did.

Once he was in the common room he remembered hermione. Taking the vile out of his pocket he downed it before heading towards her room.

This time she wasn't as _scary _as before. She was sitting up in bed with the bowl of soup nestled in her lap. The tissues that had been surrounding her were now in a waste basket and the some scented candles had been placed around. _Probably the house elves. _He thought.

"You feeling better?" She nodded but said nothing. He walked around her bed and sat down next to her.

"Aren't you worried about my 'nasty germs'?" she asked.

"No." she raised an eyebrow. "Snape gave me some sick-repellant potion." she rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you for getting me the soup."

"No problem."

As she finished her soup a house elf appeared to take away her bowl. She frowned and shook her head, still being a supporter of S.P.E.W. Draco suppressed a chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna take a bath." she said. "It might make me feel better."

"ok." She got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom door.

"ummm..." Slowly she turned around to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Umm.. well when...when your (ahem) ...done in there do you think you can help me with my...transfiguration...homework?" Hermione stared with her mouth open, awe-struck.

"You had better not be talking about the essay Mcgonagall set two weeks ago..." he smiled sheepishly. "Draco!" she shouted.

"You know I'm horrible at transfiguration." he said in his defense. "Did you even start it?" he scratched the back of his neck. She glared at him but sneezed and ruined her angry demeanor. She sighed pitying him a little.

"As soon as I'm done with my bath I'll help you." he nodded.

* * *

She turned on the taps as hot as hey could go. Adding a few bubbles she stripped out of her clothes and immersed herself in the heat. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the tub. She breathed in deep, the lavender scented bubbled soothing her. She'd never felt so relaxed before. 

"aaaaaaaccchhhooooo!" _So much for relaxed_. She thought.

About an hour later she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she called.

Draco opened the door and poked his head inside. Once he saw that she was still submerged in the water, much to his disappointment., he walked inside.

"You know you've been in here for over an hour now."

"Yeah, it's really making me feel so much better."

"That's good." he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Can you hand me that towel and then turn around?" she asked. He smirked mischievously.

"And if I don't?" he asked still smirking.

"If you don't, I won't help you with your transfiguration."

"And I'm gonna get you a towel." he said. She smiled brightly.

He handed her the towel and turned around with his eyes closed. The water splashed around behind him as she got out of the tub. He resisted the urge to turn around. _Just turn around... She saw you naked you should get to see her naked..._After a few seconds of debating whether or not he was gonna turn around he finally decided._...okay I'm gonna do it..._

"Okay you can turn around now." _damn._

"Give me about ten minutes to get dressed, then I'll help you." he nodded and went to his room.

Once hermione was in her room she did a drying spell on her hair and walked to her dresser to get a clean pair of pajamas. _I doubt I'll be (_sneeze_) going anywhere. _

She picked up a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Before she could close the drawer something caught her eye. The lacy scrap of silk that ginny had bought her. She bit her lip as she thought of the effect it had had on draco that night. A small smile reached her lips as she ran her fingers across the silk. It felt like water running through her fingers. _I'm sick...I need the confidence boost..._She continued thinking up ways to convince herself to wear it_...It wasn't **that** slutty...I looked good...draco's gonna be here..._Her head snapped towards the bathroom door that would inevitably lead to his bedroom. That did it, she was wearing it. She quickly changed into it just before draco knocked on her door.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to come face to face with the Slytherin. He hadn't been looking at the door when she opened it and when he turned to face her...

"Gra-" ...his jaw dropped. She watched as his eyes moved over her body...lingering...in some places. She couldn't help but smile.

"Come on I'll help you with your transfiguration now." she moved aside and let him walk in. Her sudden burst of happiness was abruptly ended as she sneezed. She blushed and walked over to where draco was standing. Next to her bed. She climbed onto the bed and welcome him onto it as well. He watched her as she pulled out her transfiguration book as well as her own, finished, essay. The way her nightgown slid up her thigh when she stretched across the bed. _How convenient, _he thoughtHe was taken out of his little trance when hermione opened her book with a thud.

"So, you really haven't even started?" she asked, hopefully.

"No...sorry" he added as an after thought. She frowned.

"Well lets get to work. It took me almost two days to finish mine."

Three hours later they were still sitting on hermione's bed with not even half of draco's essay done. In fact, the essay as well as quills, parchment, and books were forgotten at the foot of the bed. Hermione was almost doubled over with laughter as draco told her a story about when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle locked Pansy outside, half naked, in the middle of winter.

"...Snape found her outside after dinner. When she came back in the common room everyone was laughing so hard. It was brilliant." hermione clutched draco's arm as tears rolled down her face. Finally she caught her breath.

"That was hilarious." she breathed. "Why would she still like you?" He gave her an 'isn't it obvious' look and she giggled again. She was currently resting her head against draco while draco was leaning on her pillow with one arm thrown casually around her shoulders. He too caught his breath. For the past couple hours they had told been telling each other funny anecdotes about themselves. Hermione had told him about when she had gotten her hogwarts acceptance owl, and how her mother had fallen off the last couple of stairs and landed on the coffee table which had sent a vase of flowers straight into something called a television.

"Oh my gosh, we haven't even gotten half way through your essay!" she cried.

"That's okay. You know I think I can finish it now." he grabbed the half-finished essay and climbed off her bed.

"No I insist on helping you finish it!" she moved to slide off the bed making her night gown slide even further up her leg.

Before she could snatch the parchment back and owl had flown into the room and landed perfectly on hermione's dresser.

"Is that potter's owl?" draco asked as he inspected the owl.

"Yea" hermione mumbled as she read the parchment. She let out what sounded like a growl as she finished the letter. She dropped the letter and hopped off the bed. He watched her stroll over to her desk and pick up a scrap of parchment. A few seconds later he could hear her quill scratching feverishly against the paper. Making sure she was busy with her writing, he picked up the discarded letter and read it.

_Hermione, _

_I was going to stop by, but I didn't want to disturb anything you and draco might be up to. (wink wink) I know you said there's nothing going on, but I haven't seen either of you all day. Ginny says you're sick. I hope you're feeling better by the way. Is draco taking care of you? If he is, that is sooooooo sweet. (ginny thinks so too.) Parvati says you should do something 'special' for him...or _to_ him. Your choice. _

_Once again, hope you feel better._

_Love, _

_Lavender_

He smirked and looked up to see hermione still scratching away at the piece of parchment. As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned around. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Don't even think about it." she said in a deadly whisper. He just chuckled.

"Hedwig." she called. Hedwig flew down in front of her and hooted in approval. Draco watched as she fastened the letter to the owls leg.

"Are you hungry?" he asked absentmindedly.

"A little, you wanna get me some dinner? Then we can finish your essay." she asked in a false sugary sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Sure enough, no less than ten minutes later draco was back with loads of food.

"Neither of us can leave the common room tonight." he said nonchalantly as he set the food down on the bed. She looked at him, expecting an answer, but he was busy getting himself food.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"Oh, right, kara was just leaving as I came back." She looked at him confused. _Right I didn't tell her about kara and blaise. _

"Kara has been sneaking out of her portrait to visit blaise. I suspect she's going into the empty portrait in the common room." he explained as he continued to eat.

"Well what about her snake? Does she take it with her? I mean, the night when we were locked out...the snake wasn't in the portrait either."

"I thought about that too. I'm almost positive he goes into the portrait across the hall. You know that one with the old lady and all the cats. I think he hunts down her cats." he smiled slightly.

"Oh." was all hermione could say as she thought this over.

"Blaise knows she's a _portrait_ right? She not real." draco shrugged. "I'll talk to blaise about it tomorrow."

She nodded, not really paying attention anymore.

After they finished eating draco went to take a quick shower, while hermione read. After about a half hour she was deeply immerged in her book, so when her bathroom door opened she looked up startled. She gulped when she notices he was only wearing a pair of green silk boxers and a white tank top.

"Want to finish the essay now?" he asked.

"umm..." she nodded, not trusting her voice.

A few of the candles had gone out around her bed, and as draco made himself comfortable again, hermione had busied herself by relighting them.

Hermione sneezed again blowing out the candle in front of her. Draco chuckled slightly. Hermione lit the candle again. Before long she was working on his essay, asking for his imput every so often.

Draco watched her as she studied her books, occasionally making a note on his essay. She had a curious expression on her face as she lifted the book into her lap. She brushed the hair out of her face and that's when she noticed that draco had been looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he smiled. She shook her head and continued to work.

* * *

A few hours later she was putting the finishing touches on draco's essay. As soon as she set the essay down she jumped. Draco's fingers were drawing random shaped across her back. She turned to look at him, but he had his eyes closed. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face. 

"Draco?" she whispered.

He smiled, but didn't answer her. Keeping his eyes closed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down next to him. She pulled away slightly, a little uncertain about what he was doing.

"Relax." he whispered in her ear.

She did as he said and relaxed against his body. She closed her eyes and let him draw patterns on her arms. Before she knew it the drawing had stopped. Looking up at draco's face she realized that he was sleeping. She smiled and once again relaxed against him, only to fall asleep minutes later.

* * *

Draco groaned and opened one eye. The room was _way_ too bright. He moved slightly and felt something shift on top of him. Opening the other eye, he noticed brown hair was splayed across his chest. Slowly, making sure she wouldn't wake, he moved out form under her. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Parchment, quills and books were still spread around at the foot of the bed. He quickly picked them up and set them on hermione desk. Then he blew out the scattered candles, leaving the lamp lit beside her bed. 

He slowly moved her body underneath the covers, before climbing under himself. He blew out the lamp on her bedside table, before pulling her close to him. She moaned softly, and snuggled closer.

Sleep did not come easy for him however. It felt like he spent hours mulling over granger and their so called 'relationship.' It was weird, sometimes they acted as though they were a couple, flirting and such. But their petty arguments always put a stop to anything happening. He smiled, her witty comeback were one of the things that attracted him to her most. Of course she was pretty, anyone could see that. And at times, when she set her mind to it, she was down right sexy. But it was definitely her personality that sparked his interest about her. This fact was a strange one for him. Draco Malfoy had never really liked anyone for more than their body. The last thing he thought before drifting off to sleep was: _Shit, she's changing me..._

_

* * *

_

Well, sorry I hadn't updated sooner. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up in two weeks. (no promises) I don't really know if I like this chapter much, there's just something about it. Tell me your thoughts please. Reviews really help. Thank you! (sorry for any mistakes.)


	13. You like me

The next morning hadn't gone too well for either of them. Draco had woken up first and accidentally had woken up hermione when he tried to get his arm out from under her. A few minutes of staring followed. Once they had gotten over the awkward phase, draco started with his jests.

"Sleep good?" he said with an airy tone. "What am I saying, of course you did; you slept with me."

She gave a half hearted chuckle and replied. "Actually I did sleep very good." she yawned and stretched. "And now I'm gonna take a shower."

* * *

Just as Draco had said, the next day he had gone to visit Blaise about Kara. When confronted with the issue blaise simply told him that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Blaise I heard you talking to her!"

"That's ridiculous, she's a portrait." he replied hotly.

"You...I...uh...arrrgh! Blaise stop lying, you're not very good at it." shouted Draco. A few people in the common turned to look at them. One look from Draco and they went back to what they were doing.

When he turned back to Blaise he was smirking. "What?"

"So how's Granger?"

He left without another word.

* * *

Now, one week before Halloween, Hermione sat reading in the common room. Just then, Draco walked in. He noticed Hermione immediately.

"Hey, are you going to hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked sitting down opposite her. She gave him no reply, nor did she even look up from her book.

"Are you going to answer me?" No reply.

"Are you still mad at me?" She scoffed.

"Oh come on granger, I said I was sorry." She didn't look up. "It's not like she hurt you or anything."

She looked up at him, angrily shutting the book, and glared.

"I didn't see...much." he said with a smirk.

"Ugh!" she stood up and stormed to her room, leaving Draco laughing on the couch.

* * *

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Ron the next day as they walked through hogsmeade.

"Honeydukes?" suggested Harry.

"Is candy all you boys think about?" asked Ginny.

"That and Quiditch" said Hermione. Ginny giggled.

Once they entered the little candy shop, Ron and Harry immediately disappeared from their sights.

Ginny pulled Hermione over to some Sugarquills.

After about a half hour in the candy shop, the group finally left.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the Quiditch shop?" asked Harry as they neared said shop.

"Yeah!" said Ron. Hermione groaned. "Quidditch isn't all bad Hermione." whispered Ginny. "Yeah, that's because you like it." she whispered back. Ginny sighed and latched onto Hermione's arm.

Ginny pulled her over to a shelf which contained many Quiditch magazines. She picked up one and began to flip through it.

"Oooooooh," she said after a minute. "Isn't he cute?" hermione glanced at the magazine and rolled her eyes.

She picked up a magazine and turned to a page. '_Better abs in ten days.' _Was looking back up at her. She rolled her eyes again, and set the magazine down.

"Hey hermione look its Krum!" said Ginny showing Hermione the article.

Sure enough there was an article all about Viktor Krum. She took the magazine from Ginny and skimmed the article. _Oh my god!_

"Oh my god!" she said.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"He's getting married." she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. To a Laura Landers." she said reading the page. "Good for him."

"Oooooh, I wonder if he'll invite you to the wedding." suggested Ginny. Hermione shrugged. and put the magazine down.

She looked at Ginny and noticed her eyes were no longer on the magazine but focused on a part of the store. She followed her eyes to Harry.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" she turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you still like Harry?"

"What! Are you crazy! I gave up on him in third year." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly Ginny it's obvious." Ginny gave her a guilty look.

"Is it really?" Hermione nodded. Ginny sighed.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hermione chuckled. Ginny took this as a bad sign and glared at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I mean. Yes, I do think he likes you." Ginny have her a cautious look but then nodded.

"Speaking of Harry, where did he and Ron go?" Ginny shrugged and turned to look around the store.

As she turned around she saw Draco walk into the store along with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. She narrowed her eyes as he looked in her direction. He just smirked and shook his head.

"Hey Ginny, will you go to Flourish and Blotts with me?" Hermione asked Ginny after she tore her eyes off of Draco.

"Sure."

"Hey Granger." Ginny turned her head toward Draco, but Hermione continued to walk. _What the-? _Thought Ginny as she hurried to catch up with Hermione. Ginny heard Draco chuckle as they walked away.

Once they were in Flourish and Blotts, Ginny asked Hermione what had happened between her and Draco.

"Nothing." was her response.

"What did he do?" asked Ginny.

"He's just a stupid git!" Ginny obviously didn't buy it.

"Hermione." she said in a warning tone.

"I don't want to tell you because you'll tell Lavender and Parvati and I'll never live it down." she said defiantly.

"Oh now I have to know! Please Hermione I won't tell them, I promise!" she begged. Hermione sighed.

"You know how I told you about that snake that Draco has?" Ginny nodded.

"That god awful bloody snake." Hermione mumbled. She sighed and continued.

"Well, the other day, Draco well...he slipped that bloody snake in the shower with me." Ginny gasped, then giggled.

"It's not funny Ginny!" she moaned.

"You're absolutely right, I'm so sorry." she cleared her throat and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, I-I got scared. I mean not _scared_, but it well, startled me. So I, um, got out of the shower." she said. Ginny looked at her confused.

"You're mad at Draco because he put a snake in the shower with you?"

"That's not the whole reason." she said slowly.

"Then what is?"

"Well, when I got out of the shower-ahem-dracowasstandingthere." she hid her face in a book so Ginny couldn't see her face turn red.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? What did he do?" Asked Ginny as she pulled the book away from her face.

"The git just stood there." she huffed. "I mean when I walked in on him I didn't gawk! I apologized and closed the door." Ginny stood there with her mouth open.

"He was even standing in front of the towels so I had to go _around_ him to get one!" she hit her head against the bookshelf.

"Wow." said Ginny.

"Now you had better not tell them." Said Hermione referring to Lavender and Parvati.

"I won't." she said crossing her heart.

Hermione sighed.

"You wanna go to lunch?" she asked Ginny.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione, I promised Lavender and Parvati I would go with them. You can come if you want."

"No." said Hermione quickly. "I'll just go alone. It's fine." Ginny nodded before walking to the exit.

"Don't tell them anything!" Hermione yelled as Ginny walked out of the store. She say ginny nod as she turned the corner.

Hermione put down the book she had been using to hide her face and walked out of the store.

* * *

After about an hour of trying, Draco had finally ditched Pansy. Now he was going to head to a secluded little restaurant on the outskirts of hogsmeade. There were never any students from Hogwarts there so he didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

As soon as he rounded a corner he bumped into someone. He stumbled back a little and looked down to see who he had bumped into. Hermione was sprawled out on the ground in front of him.

He extended his hand to her like the gentleman he was, but she just huffed and turned her head.

"Oh come on Granger, you can't still be mad at me." She got up and pulled her cloak around her.

"Alright, how about I make it up to you?" she raised her eyebrow. "I'll buy you lunch." he saw the small smiled form on her lips only to quickly disappear.

"Oh okay." she sighed.

When Hermione entered the small restaurant she couldn't suppress a gasp. It was small, but cozy. The walls were a creamy color with dark brown wood trimmings. There were a few round tables scattered around the room, along with a booth nestled into corners of the room. A woman came up to them immediately to seat them at a booth.

After they ordered and began to eat is when Hermione decided to speak.

"Draco this place is amazing." she said.

"Isn't it? I always eat here when I'm in Hogsmeade."

"Oh?"

They continued their small talk until they had finished their meal. After, Draco had suggested that they go for a walk. Hermione reluctantly agreed.

They talked about anything, and everything.

"Hey, I was wondering: where's Blaise? I didn't see him with you in the Quiditch store." asked Hermione.

"I don't know actually." he said. "He said he wasn't coming to Hogsmeade. Something about finishing up homework. He's probably off with Kara somewhere." Hermione laughed.

"I can't believe he likes a portrait."

"I know." chuckled Draco.

They walked silently for awhile. Hermione glanced to her side to look at Draco. His eyes were focused on his feet, and his hands buried in his pockets.

She didn't know what was happening between them. Would he ask her out? What would happen if they were together. What would her friends say? Well she knew what Ginny would say. But what about Harry and Ron? Would they hate her? _No, they'd understand. _But what about everyone else? Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't exactly known for their friendliness toward each other. Would they even have a future together? Hermione always pictured herself with a charming, handsome husband. _So far he qualifies. _She always imagined having kids, and working a spectacular job. Would she even need to work if she married Draco? _Wouldn't matter, I'd work anyway. _

She glanced at Draco again. He seemed deep in thought also. She shook her head. Marriage? Why was she thinking about marriage? All she did was kiss him! Then a thought came to her mind. Would she lose her virginity to him? She bit her lip as she thought about that. Once again she shook her head. _No! Why am I thinking about this? _If she did lose it to him, she knew it would be good. Just looking at him sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled mischievously at the thought of his hands all over her body. _Bad thoughts Hermione! Bad thoughts. _

Just as confused as Hermione, Draco also didn't know what was happening between them. He had finally come to terms with the fact that she was changing him. A bad taste came to his mouth as he thought of that. _She had better be worth changing for. _He thought bitterly. But when he looked sideways at her he knew that she was. And that's what scared him the most. Should he ask her out? What if she said no? Draco suppressed a chuckle. Nobody could say no to him. But what would other people say? _Who cares. _He thought. He was Draco Malfoy. If he told them not to care, they wouldn't care. That was that. He wondered if she trusted him enough to be with him. After all, he did set a snake on her in the shower. He smiled at that thought. He might have told her he hadn't seen much, but that was the lie of the century. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect. She wasn't like the other girls he had been with. The ones with the perfect _fake _bodies. Hers was just plain perfect. She was small, but curvy. He marveled at the way her skin seemed flawless, or the way her hair tumbled down her back. She was different. And he liked it.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmmm?" he stopped walking and turned his attention to her. Not that it already wasn't on her though.

"It's getting late and I'm getting kind of cold, do you think we could head back now?" he saw her wrap her arms around herself.

"Yeah." She smiled and let her hands hang at her sides.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it. It had to have been the stupidest thing he had ever done. But for some strange reason he had reached out and laced his fingers with hers.

Hermione froze. He was holding her hand. Why? She looked to her side and saw that he was looking anywhere but her. Was this really Draco Malfoy? She was tempted to say the famous line: 'Who are you and what have you done with Draco?', but she didn't. She just let him hold her hand all the way back to the carriages.

"Hermione!" she heard someone yell just as she was about to enter a carriage. She turned and saw Harry and Ron waving at her. She felt Draco immediately drop her hand and frowned slightly. Then Ginny came out of the carriage that Harry and Ron were standing next to. She looked in her direction and her eyes went wide. Hermione and Draco watched as she hopped out of the carriage and grabbed both Harry and Ron by the arms.

"What in the world is wrong with the both of you! Do you not see she is _busy_! God, you boys are so clueless." she continued to tug them into the carriage. Then she shouted towards Hermione.

"Sorry about that. Continue with what you were doing!" She shouted, then she started reprimanding Harry and Ron again.

Hermione blushed furiously as she climbed into the carriage. They sat silently the whole ride up.

Not even a word was spoken as they walked back to their dorm.

But once they arrived at the portrait he heard Hermione laugh under her breath.

"What ar-" she pointed at the portrait. Kara was sitting in a chair, her snake in the portrait across the hall, she had a dreamy vacant expression on her face and was twirling a strand of hair around her finger. There was a small smile on her lips and every once in a while she would sigh.

"Ahem."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was just theenking." Kara said.

Draco told her the new password (Star Gazer) and they entered the common room.

Draco sighed and sat down on the couch. Now things were going to be weird between them. He wished they could just go back to the taunting and the joking. And of course the occasional kiss. He smiled. But no, now things were ruined. Totally and completely ruined.

He felt the couch dip beside him and he turned to see a smiling Hermione. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked almost angrily. What was to smile about? Everything was ruined!

But then she did something very unexpected, she leaned over and kissed him. Just a quick brush against his lips, but a kiss all the same.

Once she pulled away her smile seemed to grow even more.

"What in Merlin's name are you smiling about Granger!"

She laughed slightly before she said, "You like me."

He frowned.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You can deny it all you want, but I have all the facts, Draco Malfoy, you like me!" Then she giggled a most un-hermione giggle and jumped up from the couch.

"Draco Malfoy has a crush on Hermione Granger. Never thought I would see the day."

"Oh shut it Granger!" he stood up and walked to his room ignoring Hermione's laughs and taunts behind his back.

Once the door was shut, he smiled. So maybe _everything_ wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

Hey! I did it I got the chapter up in less than two weeks. Go me! I think I capitalized almost all of the names. Sorry about that.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I feel kinda bad, because everyone said I kept Draco in character and here in this chapter he's all mushy and stuff. But I still like this chapter.

Review!

!You don't _have_ to read this part if you don't want to!

Ok now if you're reading this, here's what I want you to do. I want you to go to my profile. In my profile there's a link to a website I made. (The website has nothing to do with Harry Potter. Sorry.) I want to know what you think of him. (you'll see what I mean when by 'him' when you go to the site.) E-mail me (my address is in the site) or leave me a review of what you think. The reason I want you to do this is because I think this guy is gorgeous and he is overriding my crush on Tom Felton. Which is saying something. I just wanna know what you think! I need to tell _everyone_ about him. Ok, now I'm off to write the next chapter!

Review! I like them a lot.


	14. Planning

I know this chapter took a long time, and I figured I had to update soon because a certain someone (you know who you are) said they would find me, kill me, and get this chapter if I didn't update soon. lol. Well here it is!

And thank you to all my other reviewers! There were sooooo many. And now to the story. In this chapter you learn more about Kara.

* * *

For the next week or so both Draco and Hermione avoided each other. Neither actually minded of course because neither wanted to confront the other about what was going on between them. Halloween came and went without fuss and November settled in.

Hermione was currently taking a walk out on the grounds on sunny Thursday afternoon. She enjoyed the 'crunch' of the leaves beneath her feet. She knew she couldn't avoid Malfoy forever, nor did she want to. After much contemplation on the subject she decided to confront him after dinner that night. Hopefully he would tell her how he felt about her. She knew she liked him, but did he like her? She sighed, thinking of just how stupid that question was. Of course he liked her. He kept kissing her and stuff...right? That had to mean something. She shook her head, pushing Draco and their complicated relationship from her mind.

On to another subject. Blaise. Merlin he was getting annoying. If he wasn't loitering outside their portrait he was convincing Kara to come visit him. And _that_ did not work for her. One day, for instance, he had convinced Kara to visit him in the Slytherin common room when Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room visiting Harry and Ron. When she had come back, Kara was not there, so she knocked on the portrait hoping Draco could hear her. It turned out that Draco was in the shower and couldn't hear her banging. She had waiting outside for almost a half hour before Draco heard her and let her in. The problem was whenever they confronted Blaise about Kara he pretended like he didn't even know who she was.

And if all of that wasn't enough Dumbledore had sent an owl to herself and Draco, saying they needed to finish up their plans for the Winter Ball by the end of the week, because the ball would be held at the beginning of December. Problem was they had never even started! So now she had all of two days two plan the Winter Ball with Draco and she wasn't even speaking with him.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't realized someone was calling her name.

"Hermione!" said Ron as he grabbed onto her arm.

"What?" she said shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Just wondering if you were okay. You look kinda upset."

"No Ron, I'm not upset. More like distressed. I need to plan the entire Winter Ball with Draco in the next two days." she sighed.

"Why are you upset about that? I thought you had a...you know...a thing for him." He saw her smile at his words.

"I do. But I don't really know what's going on between us and I definitely don't want to talk to him about it, but I have to because if I don't then I might not ever know what it would be like to be with him, and he's really sweet and all but what if he doesn't want me to be his girlfriend. Like what if he doesn't want to be 'tied down'. All I want is a healthy relationship because Merlin only knows that I need one. And what if this opportunity never comes along again? What if I need to tell him how I feel today or I'll never get the chance again! What then Ron? What then!" Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "I'll tell you what then, I'm going to be miserable! I'll grow up a lonely old lady with a hundred cats! I don't want a hundred cats! All I want is Crookshanks. Can't I just have Crookshanks? Huh Ron? huh? Answer me!" she finished almost hysterically.

"I umm...think I got the gist of that...umm. It sounds to me like you should just tell him how you feel? I think. I was never good at this mushy stuff." he said apologetically.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry Ron. I know you must think I'm going crazy right." again Ron opened his mouth to say something but again Hermione cut him off.

"That was a rhetorical question Ron, don't answer it." Ron nodded.

"Come on Mione, I'll walk you back to the castle." he put his arm loosely around her shoulders as they walked back.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room talking to Blaise. The common room was empty save a few second years and Blaise and himself.

Alright Blaise I'm gonna this this one more time: What is going on between you and my portrait?"

"Nothing Draco I told you. And she's not just a portrait, she has a name!...not that I know what it is."

Draco sighed. He just wasn't cooperating.

"'Ello my darling. How are you today?" Suddenly Blaise's head snapped toward the empty portrait that was no longer so empty. Kara was standing there with her snake wrapped around her arms, a look of pure shock plastered on her face. Draco smirked. _I got you now Blaise... _

"So you don't know her name, eh?" Blaise made a sort of growling noise.

"I em zo, zo, zo zorry Blazey, I thought you would be alone." Blaise sighed.

"It's okay Kara bear, he had already figured it out." _Kara bear? What the hell kinda nickname is that? And Blazey? _

"What...how...when?" Draco was definitely at a loss for words.

"Just because you know we are together, doesn't mean that we want to talk to you about it."

"Whatever." then a thought came to his mind. "Umm Kara? You might want to get back to the portrait, Hermione should be coming back soon." Kara nodded and blew a kiss to Blaise before she left.

"She's a portrait! How do you...you know..._do_ anything with her. How do you kiss?" he asked bewildered.

"We don't kiss. Not really anyway. Nothing more than blowing each other a kiss." Draco's brows knitted together. "And it's not like we don't _do _anything." Blaise smirked. Draco's lip curled in disgust. What on earth could he do with a portrait?

"What do you mean? What can you do with a portrait?" Blaise smirked again and leaned forward, closer to Draco.

"We _talk_. About _everything_." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh." mumbled Draco. Then he grinned mischievously. "Gotcha."

"But we don't only...you know...talk dirty..(here he grinned again)..but we talk about other things. You know? We actually have a lot in common. We talk about everything. Stay up into the early morning hours just talking. It's great."

Draco shook his head. He knew he liked Hermione, but if he ever ended up like this he would _Avada_ himself.

Blaise sighed again and sat back against the couch. "Wanna know her story?" he asked.

Draco nodded slowly, not really sure if he wanted to hear it or not.

"Well a long time ago there was this girl named Emily. She lived in France and went to Beauxbatons. She had no friends whatsoever. Actually she was pretty resented. You know, the girl everyone picked on. Like Eloise Midget or whatever. Anyway after she graduated she became a teacher at Hogwarts. Again, she was not the favorite. But she was an artist. So she painted herself a best friend. Kara. She taught Kara everything she taught her students. She was the potions professor by the way. Well after Emily died, Kara became the portrait for the heads room. And well you know the rest." said Blaise. Draco nodded absentmindedly.

"Well, I'm going to get going now. See you later."

"Ok." said Blaise.

* * *

When Draco got back to the common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and a pile of parchment on the table in front of her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We need to start with the planning."

"Oh." he wasn't disappointed, but he knew they were in for a long night. "Then lets get started." She nodded.

* * *

"Hey Ron do you know where Neville is?" Asked Harry.

"No, why?"

"Well, he was borrowed my Transfiguration book and I need it back." Explained Harry.

"Well just find him on," Here he lowered his voice. "you know, your map." Harry nodded and went to retrieve the Map.

"Hey Ron where's Harry?" asked Ginny sitting down next to her brother.

"He just went to get his Map. He wants to know where Neville is."

"Oh." she said almost dreamily. Ron have her a funny look but dismissed any thought because Harry had come back down that stairs. He opened up the Map and both Ron and Ginny tried to help him find Neville.

"Oh." Said Ginny pointing to a spot on the map. "He's in the library."

"What the-" Ron, Harry, and Ginny all leaned in to get a closer look at the map.

"What is Hermione doing?" asked Ron as they watched the two dots in the Heads Common Room. Slowly the dot labeled Draco Malfoy moved to cover the dot labeled Hermione Granger completely as if it was only one dot.

"Oh my god."

"Ewww."

"Yes!"

They all cried at once.

* * *

Draco rolled off of Hermione, struggling to catch his breath. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Hermione. She too was breathing hard. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"So are we going to do things my way or not?" He asked with his famous smirk in place.

"Not." she said defiantly.

"Fine...Do we have to do this again?"

"No, no, no, no, once was enough."

"I don't think it was." he said straddling her waist.

"No, Draco, seriously stop." she said trying to fake a serious face, but was failing miserably.

"No my dear, we're going to do this _my_ way." He said as he began to tickle her again.

"No! Come on Draco STOP!" she shouted, but continued to laugh.

"Oh! Come on my stomach is starting to hurt." He stopped and put his hands on either side of her head. "So are we going to go with the floating candles?"

"Yes." she said propping herself on her elbows so her face was inches from his.

"No!" he said. "It's too mushy and romantic."

"It should be romantic! You have no heart."

"I do too!" he gestured toward his chest. "It's somewhere in this area."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Get off of me."

He climbed off of her and sat back down near her feet.

"Alright, alright, we'll have the floating candles."

"Great." She said sitting up next to him. "I guess that means we're done!"

"Yeah." he collected all the parchment into one pile. "That leaves us some time to do something else."

"In your dreams." she said standing up.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He too stood up.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah."

They both stood, staring at each other. I mean what were they suppose to do? Kiss each other? Hermione was stuck. If she kissed him would he kiss her back? Well that was a stupid question of course he would, he was a guy. But were they at that relationship stage where they kiss each other goodnight? Now she was getting confused. And by the look on his face he was getting a kick out of this.

"You're thinking too much." he stated.

"No I'm not. In fact I'm not thinking at all. My mind is totally blank." he nodded and stepped toward her. He took her face in his hand and kissed her. And that's when her mind went blank.

When he pulled away she breathed in deep. He smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Now who's getting all romantic?" He smiled.

"Good night." he whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah." Blindly she made her way to her room for a _very_ good night sleep.

* * *

"Draco come on we have to get to Dumbledore's and give him all this 'Winter Ball' stuff."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming. And good morning to you too." he said obviously annoyed.

"Let's go." There walk to Dumbledore's was silent as well as quick.

"Come in." Called Dumbledore. Draco, in mid-knock, put his arm down.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Ahh! Are those the Winter Ball plans?"

"Yes they are sir." Hermione handed him the papers and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Well everything here seems simply marvelous. I love the floating candles."

Draco snorted.

"Well, I'm going to leave it up to you both to spread the news of the Ball. Can you do that?" They both nodded.

"Good. Very good. Then you are dismissed."

Back in the common room Draco was working up the nerve to do something incredibly stupid.

"Hey Granger?"

Hermione turned around, half way up the stairs leading to her room.

"Yes?"

"You got a date yet?"

"Why? Are you asking me?" she slowly made her way back down the steps.

"I didn't say that." She smiled anyway.

"Well if you're not asking me then I'll have to find someone else." She started up the stairs again..._Three...two...one..._

"Ok, ok you win. Will you go with me?"

"Well...I'll have to think about it." she said trying to make a quick getaway up the stairs, but Draco caught her from behind before she made it to the top.

"You'll have to think about it?" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You'll have to _think_ about going with _the_ Draco Malfoy? Most girls would kill to be in your place right now."

"...on your shoulder?" she asked.

He laughed and threw her down onto the couch.

"Well? Are you gonna go with me?" he pouted. He was so cute when he did that.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine."

He sat down on the couch at her feet. She bent her knees so he could sit closer. Suddenly he laughed out loud.

"What?" She asked sitting up on her elbows.

He looked at her with his all to familiar cocky grin. "Nice knickers." She gasped and sat up shutting her legs tightly. "Perv!"

He moved her legs so they were over his lap. Then he moved his lips until they were over hers. When he pulled away she was smiling like a shy little girl. He moved to kiss her again, but she moved off of his lap.

"Well I'm going to go finish some homework." He watched her walk all the way to her room.

_Well...That was something..._

* * *

A/N: Well ok there's another chapter. I am soooooooo sorry for the delay. Two reasons for it: One, My first day of school is tomorrow and for the past few weeks I've been getting school stuff. And Two, I'm sorry to say this but I'm losing interest in Harry Potter. ducks Don't hurt me! I **WILL** finish this story! I've loved too many story only to have them not finished. I hate it and I know all of you probably hate it too. Anyway, next chapter is gonna be the Winter Ball. I'll try to get it up before the month is up. lol.

Ok One more thing, I didn't read this chapter through because I really wanted to get it up and it's pretty late(and I have to get up early tomorrow) so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
